Angel
by firstbitchgoddess
Summary: Stranded in the airport on Christmas Eve, a stranger offers room to Inuyasha, Kagome, Kyo their son , and Sesshomaru. Her kindness and loving nature attracts the demon lord, like a moth to a flame. Read on to see what happens.............
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & co.

Chapter 1

Pittsburgh International Airport was deserted, all except those stranded by the winter storm.

Sesshomaru was livid, there were to leave yesterday morning, when the storm hit. They had already had delay after delay, been told they were cleared to leave, and had given up their rooms. Now, he could find no accommodations, because of the holiday. It wouldn't matter to him; but Inuyasha, Kagome and their son, Kyo was with him. Kagome was heavy with pup, and needed a bed.

The lanky, young, black man, dressed in an Army uniform sitting across from them was obviously waiting for someone. He looked over at them from time to time, watching as Sesshomaru made call after call. Suddenly, he stood up and looked at the young woman heading their way.

She wore a hooded parka, jeans, and hiking boots. Her hood was down and Sesshomaru could see she had dark brown hair, it was cut short and curls framed her face. She had delicate features, except her lips which were quite full. Her eyes were light brown, but had an inner warmth that seemed to come directly from her heart.

"Nev!", the young man said, "It's so good to see you. I've missed all you guys."

She hugged him, "Denzel, we have missed you too. Welcome home!"

He talked to her quietly, looking over at them from time to time. She turned and walked to them smiling.

She stopped before Sesshomaru and said, "My name is Nevaeh Danvers and my friend Denzel seems to think you are stuck in this god forsaken place. Have you been able to find rooms? If not, and you don't mind a long drive, you will be more than welcome to come home with us and stay until the weather allows you to leave."

She gave him a smile that was open and honest. She posed no threat and obviously just wanted to help. Her smile was like a shot to the gut, but, he thought about Kagome and knew that he would not refuse if Inuyasha agreed to it.

He nodded and said, "My name is Taisho, Sesshomaru and this is my brother Inuyasha, his wife Kagome, and their son, Kyo. Let me speak with my brother a moment and I will have an answer for you."

She walked back to her friend and waited while they discussed it. She heard the word Christmas and the little boy said something about Santa, and she smiled. "Don't worry little one, you won't be missed by Santa. If, I can get the grown ups to agree.", she thought.

Sesshomaru and the others finished talking and he came over to her. "We would be very grateful for the room. We were not looking forward to staying here.", he said.

Her smile seemed to light up the room, "Great. Do you have anything to bring with you?" He nodded and pointed. "Come on. We have a long way to go, and it's getting worse while we stand here.", she said.

Everyone gathered their things and she led them to a Chevy Suburban parked in the pick up zone. She opened the door and Inuyasha helped Kagome and Kyo get settled inside. Then, she walked to the back and opened it for Sesshomaru and Denzel to store their bags.

As she shut the back, she looked at Sesshomaru, "Tell your sister-in-law not to worry about Christmas, it's covered." She grinned at him. She excused herself and pulled out a cell phone.

"Hey, Cookie. We are on our way, do me a favor though. Put another cot up in the boys room and make up the other spare bedrooms. I'm bringing home some people who were stranded. See you in a few.", she said.

She slid into the driver's side and wasn't surprised to see Sesshomaru sitting in the passenger seat. She looked into the rear view mirror, "Goodnight, Denzel. I'll wake you when we get there.", mumbling was all she heard. She chuckled and looked at Sesshomaru, "Ready?"

At his nod, she dropped the truck into gear and pulled away. Sesshomaru was surprised at the confident way this woman handled such a big vehicle on ice and snow covered roads. She glanced over at him, "I grew up around here. I drive on roads like this all the time. I also, live in what's called a snow belt. We get more severe snow storms there. You'll see what I mean."

"Where do you live?", he asked.

"I own a small farm outside of a tiny town named Brookville. It's close to the Allegheny National Forest.", she said.

He became silent, so that, she could concentrate on driving. He did notice how the roads were becoming worse as they traveled northward. She pulled off once and put chains on the tires. Then, she called her house again.

"Cookie, I'm in Clarion. We're almost there. How's Daniel?", she asked sounding anxious. "Put him on. Hi, sweetie. Yes, I'm on my way. I promise I'll be home. Soon, very soon, baby. I have to go slowly, it's snowing pretty bad. I know, Santa comes tonight. Love you.", she soothed him.

She smiled at Sesshomaru, "That was my foster son, Daniel. He's about your nephew's age." She pulled out onto the highway again, as they hit Brookville. She asked Inuyasha to wake Denzel and ask him to sit up and put on his seat belt.

"Things are going to get bumpy.", she downshifted and slowed down the vehicle to a stop at the end of the off ramp. She pulled out onto the two lane highway. "We aren't far now.", she said to no one in particular.

She finally pulled off to a secondary road, then into a long drive way. "Damn, Josh, you didn't plow this. I'm going to kick your butt.", she mumbled to herself. She pulled in front of a huge single story house.

The front door flew open and a small, black boy ran out, carrying a small red fire truck. Kagome gasped when she saw the burn scars that covered his arms and face. "His mother was cooking crystal meth and it blew up. She was killed instantly and Daniel was burnt over seventy percent of his body.", she got out before he almost tackled her.

"Miss Nev, Miss Nev, you made it. I was so scared you wouldn't make it back.", he yelled.

"Daniel, you know nothing would keep me from you. Now why are you outside without a jacket or shoes?", she admonished.

He grinned at her, "I forgot."

"Well, you just forget your butt in the house, before I forget to let Santa in tonight.", she teased. The boy took off for the house at full speed, not stopping until he was just inside the door. He stood staring at the people that came home with his foster mother.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the doorway began to fill with children, until there were six of them. They were of all races and ages, no two alike. He had never seen anything quite like it. Behind the children a young biracial male and Vietnamese girl appeared.

Denzel grabbed his bag from the back and ran into the young man's arms in a tight embrace. Both were in tears and it was clear to everyone that they were together. Nev shrugged at Sesshomaru and grabbed one of the bags and said, "Let's go in. No sense standing in the cold."

As she walked in the door, she hit her hip into the couple in the doorway. "Break it up, you two. The kids don't need a lesson tonight, OK?", she teased.

She stopped in the living room and put the bag she carried down, "Josh, you and Denzel carry these to their rooms. Come in and sit. Would you like some refreshments?", she asked. Turning and leaving the room, slipping off her coat as she went.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe this place. Neat as a pin, even with six kids running around. The smells of pine, cinnamon, and pumpkin permeated the air. He could feel the warmth and caring in this place.

He looked around the living room. Comfortable furniture in muted tones sat around a stone fireplace, and large tree with presents already under it sat decorated in a corner. It was a cozy picture, making him feel relaxed and calm.

He saw Kagome look at the tree and tears appeared in her eyes, when she saw the presents. He walked over and whispered Nev's message in her ear. Her eyes widened and she looked like she didn't believe him.

Nev walked in just at that moment and looked at Kagome's face. She smiled and winked at her, "Come on, I've made some tea and sandwiches in case you were hungry."

As they sat eating and drinking their tea, Daniel sat watching the boy that came home with them. Suddenly he asked, "Is he staying with us? Why didn't you tell us someone else was coming?"

Nev smiled at him, "Daniel, Kyo is not here to live with us. That's his Mommy and Daddy right there. They got stuck at the airport and had no where to go."

He looked at her, "Did you call Santa and tell him where he was, so he gets his presents?"

She laughed, it reminded Sesshomaru of tinkling bell, so clear and sweet that it was. "Of course I did. Why don't you go and play for a while?", she asked.

The little boy gave her a serious look and walked over to Kyo, who was unsure about what was happening and handed him the fire truck. He said, "Miss Nev gave me this and told me that as long I had this it would remind me that someone loves me. I think you need to hold this for a while, so you know that Miss Nev would never hurt you or let anyone hurt you." The boy looked at her, smiled and left the room.

Nev jumped up, tears in her eyes, and mumbled, "Excuse me." Turned and ran from the room.

"Well, I'll be damned.", Cookie said. "Nev just got her Christmas wish. In the three years Daniel has lived here, he has never spoken more than two or three words to anyone, but Nev. Plus, he gave up that truck. THAT, doesn't leave his side, ever. She has been praying for a breakthrough with him, and I think she just got it.", she grinned at them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & co.

Chapter 2

Nev came back a few minutes later, dry eyed and smiling. Sesshomaru could smell the salt from her tears and marveled at how human woman cry so easily. She sat down beside Sesshomaru on the couch, and whispered to him, "Do you think we could drag Kagome away from Kyo for a while? I need her help."

He looked at her and her eyes sparkled with mischievousness. He felt his body stir at her and knew the pure goodness that shone from her, was the source of that attraction. He didn't think he had met any human as accepting of others as she was. He didn't think it would matter to her that he was a demon, she would still treat them the same.

Sesshomaru nodded and gave Kagome the message. Inuyasha told Kyo to stay with him, while Mommy helped Miss Nev. Sesshomaru and Kagome followed Nev from the room and down into the cellar.

The cellar was divided into rooms and squeals of delight were heard coming from one of them. "That's the playroom. You don't want to go in there, if you do, you are free game.", she smiled.

They followed her down a hall to a store room that was locked. She pulled a chain, with a key on it, from around her neck and unlocked the door. She pushed it open and turned on the light. She stepped back to allow Kagome access and said, "Christmas awaits."

Kagome burst into tears as she saw the racks of new clothes and toys there. Nev laughed, "I am a foster parent. Usuaslly when child welfare brings me a new kid, it's only with the clothes on their backs. So, I keep a store of new clothes and toys. That way I am always ready for a new child. Let's pick a few things for Kyo and we'll sneak them to my room to wrap."

"Now, no more tears or Kyo will be on to us.", she winked at her. Suddenly Kagome was smiling and acting like a huge weight was lifted from her. Sesshomaru couldn't believe how fate had brought them here, but thanked it anyway.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome picked a few toys and outfits for Kyo, then his eyes widened as Nevaeh started adding to the pile. Last, but not least, a red fire truck like the one Daniel had given Kyo to play with. "Every little boy who walks through my door gets one of these, just like every little girls gets a bear. My parents fostered, and they always gave them to any child that came along. I just continue the tradition.", she explained.

She put everything into a box, and as she went to pick it up. He bent and grabbed it, he nodded for her to lead and they snuck upstairs to her room. Kagome headed back to the livingroom to make sure Kyo wouldn't see.

As they entered her room, Sesshomaru's nose was assaulted with the one scent he had been trying to avoid catching. He had done well , until he came in here. The concentration of her scent hit him like a ton of bricks. She smelled of a meadow on a bright, sunny day. It was warm and clean and his youkai woke up.

"What's that sweet scent? It's her, isn't it? Let's see if she tastes as good as she smells." it tempted Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru will not touch a human, especially this one. She has been most gracious and trusting to us.", he thought.

"You want her and you know you do. Take her, show her to be more wise in those she chooses to bring home. You would enjoy her and so would I." his inner demon dared him.

"You can set that down there. Thank you. Come on, we'll go have some more tea until the kids go to bed. I won't get anything done before then.", she said. She walked out as quickly as she went in.

She never expected her reaction to seeing him standing in her room. She suddenly felt wet and weak at the knees. You could say she ran from him, a little voice in her head told her to get away. So, she made up a lame excuse and left him standing there.

She arrived back at the livingroom, to find all the children there clamoring for cookies, hot cocoa, and a story. She indulged them by sitting down and telling them the poem "Twas the night before Christmas."

Suddenly, a loud thump was heard on the roof. All the children jumped, and Nev caught Sesshomaru's eye and winked. "What was that? Uh oh, he might be early or are we late?", she said in a hushed voice. Then, a faint tinkling of bells. "Oh my, we are late! Hurry children to bed, so he doesn't miss us.", she whispered.

The kids all got excited looks on their faces and jumped up. Very quietly they filed out and off to bed, Kyo right with them. Nev and Kagome right behind them, giggling in their hands.

No sooner had the last one left the room, than the front door opened admitting a snow covered Josh and Denzel. Inuyasha grinned from ear to ear and even Sesshomaru had to suppress a chuckle, knowing where the noise had come from.

They sat and accepted the coffee Cookie poured for them. Nev and Kagome came back a few minutes later, and Denzel looked at Nev. "I primed the generator while I was outside. There's a lot of ice build up on the power lines, better to be ready. It's coming down pretty bad right now. We might even get snowed in, at least for a day or so.", he said.

Sesshomaru didn't like hearing this, being trapped here with her could prove disastrous for both of them. He had caught the scent of her arousal and realized why she had left as suddenly as she did.

Kagome broke into his reverie by asking what Denzel was talking about. She looked a little upset at the news.

Nev laughed at the look on her face. "Our biggest problem with being snowed in, will be keeping seven children happy. This is a farm, so there is plenty of food. I have a gas tank and generator, so we have heat and a roof over our heads. We are fine, don't worry.", she explained.

She got a look on her face, "You are not in labor?"

This time Kagome laughed. "No, I'm in my sixth month. I'm carrying twins." A look of relief passed over Nev's features.

Kagome looked at her, "Can I ask you a question?" She nodded. "What does Neveah mean?", she asked.

Nev blushed and said, "It's heaven spelled backwards. My Mom gave me the name. She and Dad tried for years to have a baby. When they gave up ever hoping to have one, Mom got pregnant. She said that God, himself, sent one of his angels to bless her. Hence my name."

"It suits you.", Sesshomaru said, watching her reaction. She blushed an even brighter shade of red and ducked her head.

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.", his inner demon sang softly to him, "Then we can get into heaven." It started laughing, then grew quiet for the rest of the evening.

Nev excused herself saying she was going to finish wrapping gifts and Kagome went with her. Both women told Sesshomaru to stay where he was, they would figure a way to talk between themselves.

When they came back, Nev was carrying a large box. She told Denzel and Josh to start bringing out boxes and she began unpacking gifts and placing them under the tree.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide at the pile of gifts sitting there. Nev smiled at him, "Christmas is and always will be about the giving and the children. Always the children." The gentleness and love that shone from her at that moment stunned Inuyasha. It was like a mother's love, but more, it was indescribable.

He realized there could be real trouble with Sesshomaru, a demon would be hard pressed to ignore this. The attraction to something he knew nothing of will be great, and he could end up hurting her.

When they all went to bed. He told his fears to Kagome, and they formulated a plan to keep them as far from each other as possible.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, paced his room. Looking out the window he groaned, the snow wasn't letting up, and he was stuck in a bedroom next to the room of an angel. At least he was beginning to think so. He had never met a human, Rin included, as giving of herself as this one. Part of him wanted her under him, submitting to his every whim and order. Another part, wanted to protect her, not let any near her who would harm this beautiful creature.

He heard her turn in her sleep and moan. He growled long and low, and sat on his bed. He pulled himself out and began stroking himself, visualizing her touching him, begging him. He groaned as he reached his peak, knowing this was a stop gap measure. He needed to leave or bed her.

In her own room, the object of Sesshomaru's desire, slept fitfully. She was having dreams of a man, who was not a man, taking her over and over. She begged and pleaded for him to stop, but he couldn't. He kept telling her he was sorry, but he needed her desperately, and had to make her his. He told her he would never let her go, that she would be at his side forever.

She woke with a start. Her heart was beating in her chest with fear and arousal. The dream had seemed so real, and she felt oddly let down that it wasn't. The scariest part had been that she couldn't see his face. She looked at her clock and decided it was time to get up and start her day.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & co.

Chapter 3

He heard her get up and dress, then her bedroom door open and close. He walked to the window and watched her go into the barn. A while later, she came back out carrying a bucket and a small basket.

He heard her come in and back into her room. He heard the shower start and realized that she was bathing. He groaned at the thought of her naked in there, and he started throbbing with need again.

When, he heard her return to her room. He went and took a shower, that would give him time to calm down before facing her.

Her back was to the door when he came into the kitchen. She stood at the sink with a cup of coffee in her hands. She had on jeans, white t-shirt and an apron tied around her waist. She sighed and put down the cup. She let out a little eep when she turned to find Sesshomaru staring at her.

She smiled at him, "Merry Christmas! Would you like coffee or tea?"

"Tea, please.", he stated, eyes never leaving her.

She busied herself putting water on to heat and preparing a pot with loose leaf green tea. Then she pulled out a large griddle, two frying pans, cookie sheet, and three long stainless steel pans. The she got out a cake stand, and pulled out a large plastic container.

Pulling off the lid, she grinned at him, "Want a cinnamon roll? I just made them yesterday before coming to the airport." She sat them in front of him and grabbed a spatula, artfully arranging the rolls on the cake plate.

She picked up the cake plate and disappeared with it. Coming back into the kitchen in time to attend to his tea. He was beginning to marvel at this woman's movements, everything was done with a purpose.

The container of rolls disappeared and in it's place a small plate with two rolls on it. A pot of tea and a cup. Beside it a small saucer with spoon, honey dipper, and honey.

She went into the pantry coming out arms loaded with ingredients. He watched as she whipped together pancakes. As the first set bubbled away, she put everything back and washed up between flipping them on the griddle.

Then she started on meat. Bacon went in the oven, sausage and a ham steak went into the skillets. Another kettle of water started.

Sesshomaru was in shock, he never realized what it took to create a meal. His cooks made his, but, he had heard Kagome complain about having to cook all the time.

"She must have it right. Judging by the sounds and smells in here.", he thought. His stomach actually rumbled in response to his thoughts. He grabbed a cinnamon roll and bit into it. The sweetness hit his tongue and scent him into heaven, it felt like it melted in his mouth.

He watched as she carried the hot water into the dining room, then carry the pan of now completed pancakes in. Bacon, sausage, and ham steak went into a second pan. They joined the pancakes.

She came back and cleaned up that mess, only to get out a huge cast iron skillet and put it on the stove. A newly clean skillet sat beside it.

"Woman, do you ever stop?", he demanded.

"Hm?', she asked, not really paying attention. She was distracted getting out place settings and going over the to do list in her head.

She turned around and ran straight into him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were behind me.", she said.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, "I said, do you ever stop?"

"Oh, I will in a few. I just want to get everything ready quickly. That way I can enjoy some coffee, before all hell breaks loose.", she said.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

She grinned at him, mischief in her eyes, "If you have to ask that. Then, you have never seen seven kids and a Christmas tree bulging with presents." She giggled and said, "Now, If you would excuse me. I'm almost finished."

She carried in the place settings and condiments that may be needed. Back and forth she went, carefully watching the cast iron skillet as she went. She started more coffee and water for tea. Then, she held her hand over the skillet.

She grabbed the last package of meat, still laying, wrapped, on the counter. She grinned at him and opened it to reveal a beautiful t-bone steak. She turned and threw it in the skillet, grabbed a fork turned it, then pulled it right back out.

She put it on a plate and sat it before him. Handing him a steak knife and fork. She said, "You look like an extremely rare steak man, I thought Pittsburgh style would suit you. You better eat this before Josh sees it. He'll kill to get it."

She turned to move away, but his hand shot out and grabbed her arm. He pulled her down onto his lap, slid his hand to the back of her neck and drug her mouth to his.

She moaned and relaxed against him, he growled letting her know he liked that. She opened her mouth when his tongue brushed her lips, and she felt him slide into her wet cavern.

Neither noticed Kyo come into the room until he yelled, "Mama, Uncle Sesshomaru is kissing Miss Nev in the kitchen."

Nev jumped up from him at the sound of Kyo's voice. She went to the stove and started the other skillet, and added butter. She cracked a couple dozen of eggs, beat them, and added a little cream, then poured them to the pan as Kagome came into the kitchen.

"Nothing looked amiss, but Kyo wouldn't lie. Sesshomaru was eating a steak, wait a minute, he was eating?", she thought. She gave him a funny look and he grinned at her, indicating to Nev.

Nev stirred the eggs, but not turning, said, "Merry Christmas, Kagome."

Kagome watched as she turned out a large number of fluffy scrambled eggs, then carry them to the dining room. She looked at Nev's face, her cheeks were bright red and her lips swollen.

Kagome smiled at her, and offered to help. "Everything's done. We just have to eat.", she said, "Is everyone awake?"

Kagome shook her head, "No."

Nev grinned at Kagome. "Kyo, Kyo!", she called him. He burst through the door. She squatted down to him, "Go wake everyone. Just say Santa. They'll know. Start with the boys, they'll help you wake the others.", she said.

He gave her the biggest grin when Sesshomaru translated and took off like a shot. She stood and prepared a tray of coffee, tea, juice and rolls to munch while they opened gifts.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

Chapter 4

Nev carried the tray into the living room to find seven kids standing in front of the tree, looks of awe on all their faces. "Merry Christmas, guys.", she said, putting down the tray and opening her arms.

Suddenly, she was swarmed by all the kids, including Kyo. She hugged each and everyone of them. Sesshomaru got a curious feeling in the pit of his stomach, watching her hug Kyo. In his mind's eye he got a flash of a small child in her arms, looking like him.

Inuyasha stepped to his brother's side, "This is hard for you. I know, she makes me want to curl up in her arms like a little boy again. Then again, I want to tear any one apart who steps near her. Including, you."

"I don't wish to be a little boy in her arms, brother. Definitely not a little boy.", he growled. "Her goodness is like a drug, and I need to get away from her before I'm addicted. The worst part is, she is as attracted to me as I am her, and I know it.", he confessed.

"Kagome and I will try to help as much as we can. Just stay with one of us all the time. You know you won't touch her in front of others.", Inuyasha offered.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Kagura is going to be angry enough, that we missed Christmas at home. I don't need to go back smelling of a human woman. She acts like we're mated already, and I only broached the subject briefly, before we left. Truthfully, this woman is making me realize that I would make a mistake in mating Kagura at all."

Inuyasha nodded his understanding. Kagura was a convenience for Sesshomaru, who now wanted an heir to his empire. "The question is why would Sesshomaru give up mating a full demon, because of a human?", he thought. His eyes widened when it dawned on him, "Sesshomaru's youkai. It wants this woman, and if Sesshomaru mated Kagura, his youkai would kill her."

As if she knew they talked about her, Nev looked up. She blushed prettily when she looked into Sesshomaru's eyes, dropping her head to hide her face. Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru's quiet groan and he felt for his brother, he remembered all those nights of wanting he went through, before Kagome was his.

After presents were opened and breakfast eaten. The guys took the kids outside to play, while the women cleaned up. Nev and Kagome watched as the men pelted the kids with snowballs. A mischievous look came over Nev's face and she grinned at Kagome.

She held a finger to her lips and slipped on her coat. She snuck out the back not far from where the men stood, suddenly, a snowball hit Sesshomaru. "Next time pick on someone your own size.", she yelled, then ran.

Kagome yelled for Inuyasha, but it was too late. Sesshomaru took off like a shot after Nev, huge grin on his face.

He chased her into the barn, followed her scent into the hayloft, and found her under a huge pile of hay.

"I found you, now you're mine.", he growled. She felt a small stab of fear, and her dream came rushing back. Then, his lips was on hers, cutting off all forthcoming protests.

His touch was electric to her and all she could do was offer him what he wanted. She could not stop if her life depended on it, she needed him. She realized what her Mother always told her was happening, she was falling in love with this man.

Suddenly, she heard giggles and Kyo yelling. "Papa, Uncle Sesshomaru is kissing Miss Nev, again.", exasperation evident in his voice.

Sesshomaru turned and growled at the boy, and he paled a little. Nev reached up and stroked Sesshomaru's cheek, pulled him down and whispered to him, "Later."

His gaze found hers and all he saw was the promise in their depths. He nodded at her and stood up, pulling her with him.

He turned to find Inuyasha at the top of the ladder, and all seven children standing in the hayloft. Inuyasha backed down the ladder, but stood off to the side at the bottom. As Sesshomaru stepped down, he whispered, "I heard her say something, and the promise in her voice. Tell her before you take her, let her decide then."

The rest of the day was a blur for Nev. Dinner was the hardest, she kept looking at Sesshomaru and blushing, remembering her boldness with him. Her emotions were running the gambit from elation to terror for what was to come.

Sesshomaru, too, was feeling a little pressure. "It no longer mattered what she was, what mattered was that she was his. He was marking her as his tonight, and would count on her good heart not to turn him away after.", he thought.

Kagome was beginning to get worried, she was picking up the nervous tension from those two. Inuyasha had told her what happened in the barn, and she had a sense of foreboding about this whole thing. She began to pray for this young woman, who deserved more than a shattered heart and scarred soul.

After dinner was finished and the children bathed. Everyone gathered in the living room to talk and relax. The children sang and danced for the adults, even Sesshomaru was finding it amusing. He grinned at Inuyasha's face when his son started shaking his butt around the room, in a most undignified manner.

One by one the children dropped off to sleep, Kyo and Daniel were the last two. They were ensconced on Nev's lap, both stared at Sesshomaru until they, too fell asleep. Inuyasha and Kagome took Kyo, and put him to bed, then went to bed themselves.

Sesshomaru carried Daniel to his bed, and watched as Nev tucked him in and kissed him goodnight. They stepped out of his room, and Sesshomaru pulled Nev into his arms, when she shut the door.

His lips met hers and he kissed her tenderly, exploring her mouth and tasting her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put his hands on her hips. He drew her to him, so she could feel his need. She moaned and pressed as close to him as she could get.

He broke the kiss and said, "Come, my need for you is great, and I can't wait any longer."

She looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Give me fifteen minutes to shower. I smell like the food I cooked all day."

He nodded and said, "If you are not at my side in fifteen minutes, I will find you, and will take you where you stand."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha and Co.

Chapter 5

Nev took off like a shot, she ran into her room. Then headed for the shower, glad she had shaved that morning, it would save time.

She was shaking by the time she dried off and slipped the white, silk nightgown over her head. She gave herself a last critical look in the mirror. Took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and stepped from the bathroom.

She tiptoed down the hall and knocked lightly on his door. Entering his room at his request, closing the door behind her.

The moon broke through the clouds and shone through the window onto him, causing her to catch her breath at the sight of him. He sat on the bed, blankets barely covering his nakedness. The moon bathed his body with it's muted light and played with the color of his hair. He smiled at her and pushed the blankets aside to create a spot for her.

She took a tentative step to him and stopped looking at him, he looked different. Suddenly, he frightened her a little.

"Neveah, my Neveah. Come my angel and show me heaven.", his voice was soft and pleading. It pulled her to him, as if she were mesmerized. She slid into the bed and lay down, he leaned over her and kissed her.

Her eyelids fluttered down and her hands went to his chest, then slid up to intertwine in his hair. He slid his tongue over her lips, demanding entry. Access granted, he plundered her mouth for it's taste and sweetness.

His hand found her belly and slid up to cup her breast. She stiffened and he broke the kiss, "Shhhhh it's alright. I need you so, please let me touch you.", he was being gentle with his angel. He started pressing kisses down her jaw and neck, he found the spot where his mark would be. He stopped and tasted the spot, bathing it, scraping his fangs there.

She moaned and shivered and he smiled. He settled himself between her legs, so that she could feel his arousal, and she gasped at the feel of him against her. His mouth found hers again and his hands, her breasts. He pinched the nipples into hardness and cupped them, moaning into her mouth at the feel of them. He reached up and pulled down her nightgown, his hands now finding her bare breasts.

She moaned in response to the touch of his skin against hers, arching her back, she pushed her breast into his hand. He broke the kiss and moved down to enclose her nipple in his mouth, she let a small sigh and whispered, "Yes." His hands began to rove over her body, while he suckled her. Then, she did the unexpected she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him tight to her, grinding her hips against him.

"Please, Sesshomaru touch me. Don't stop, I need you.", she began to whisper and he answered her by moving his mouth down her belly.

He slid his body down and settled his face at the junction of her thighs. He knew she was so close, and he slipped his tongue deep into her quickly. She screamed and bucked her hips wildly against him. She climaxed immediately and he waited a few moments, then started to lick the nub that brings a woman much pleasure.

He felt her hands at his head, she whispered encouragement to him, begging him. Telling him that she was his, she would do anything for him. He sent her over the edge again and she screamed his name, again he started his ministrations on her. This time he slipped a finger inside her, then two opening her for him. She tightened around him and begged for more.

He stop suckling her and pulled himself over her. Then he said, "Look at me, Neveah. Look at your new mate, for you will be mine for all time." She opened her eyes and gasped.

Sesshomaru had developed stripes and a moon on his face. He had fangs and pointed ears. "No, who are you? You are not Sesshomaru.", she cried out, pushing against him, trying to move him.

He grasped her chin and looked her in the eye. "Yes, it is me. Look closely, this is who I am. Tonight you will mate with me, and will stay at my side forever. I need you and must have you.", he slid into her.

She cried out when he broke through her maidenhead, and buried himself inside her. "No, please.", she pleaded. Her tears and pleading spurned Sesshomaru on, he began moving within her, causing a response from her as she begged him to stop.

He kept telling her he was sorry, and telling her he needed her goodness and light. He said he knew he would die without her. She began responding to his words and touch, moving her hips in rhythm with him. She wrapped her legs around him and encouraged him to move faster, harder.

He didn't need much more encouragement, he began pounding into her, growling and nipping at her neck. As she reached her peak he bit into the spot he chose. As he sank his teeth into her he buried himself into her and let his climax wash over him.

He looked down at her and licked at the salt trails her tears had left behind. He told her that she had bewitched him, and now he had to have her. He began kissing her again, and she melted against him.

Her eyes widened as she felt him growing hard inside her, and he laughed. "My angel, that's what you do to me. I will never get enough of you.", he said, beginning to move in her again. She relaxed and let him have his way, and he pleasured her all night long. Many times he took her to heaven and back.

They fell into a peaceful slumber until a knocking on his door woke him up. "Sesshomaru, is Nev in there with you? We can't find her and the children are worried.", Kagome said.

He cracked the door, "Yes, she's with me and is still sleeping. Could you keep an eye on the children for a while?" Kagome nodded, her eyes widened at the lack of concealment spell, and he closed the door.

He crawled back in bed with her, pulling her close to him. Closed his eyes and let sleep claim him again.

Nev woke at sunset, and realized she had slept the day away. She went to move and Sesshomaru said, "Mate, stay here with me. Kagome will care for the children. I need you with me." His hands began and lips roving over her body.

She moaned, "Sesshomaru, what are you doing to me? I can't get enough of you."

"That is how it is between mates. You feel my need as well as your own.", he whispered into her neck, pausing to lick it. She shuddered and moaned her pleasure to him. He moved over her and looked her in the eye. He smiled down at her, "You are so beautiful, my angel." He slipped into her and began a rhythm of lust and love that had them both moaning and panting. They reached their peak together, and he looked down at her. Her beauty and goodness made his heart stop, then restart painfully in his chest.

"Come, mate, let's go shower and tell our news to everyone. We have much to plan and a short time to do it. We must leave for Japan as soon as possible.", he said.

"What do you mean we leave? I can't just pick up and leave.", she was confused.

"You must, we are mates and can not be apart for extended periods of time. If we were to separate we will become ill and probably die.", he crossed his arms over his chest.

Tears welled up in her eyes, "I can't go with you. Daniel, he's my son or will be shortly. I'm waiting on final adoption papers. What of the other children, there's no where for them to go. You can't just expect me to leave them?"

"Woman, do you not understand? You must come with me, if not you WILL die.", he was beginning to sound upset.

"Oh, I understand completely. You come into my life, and turned it upside down, because you wanted me. Now, I have to pay the price. My children or my life.", tears were streaming down her face.

"How could you?", she demanded, all the pain she felt in her eyes and on her face. Suddenly, she whirled and ran from him. He heard her bedroom door slam and her sobs coming from the other side of the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

Chapter 6

A soft, insistent knock and a feminine voice made Nev open the door to reveal Kagome standing there. Nev held the door open and Kagome shut it, locking it tight.

Kagome looked at her and held her arms open, and Nev flew into them sobbing as if she were being torn in two. She led her to the bed and sat down, holding Nev and rocking.

Kagome's heart broke for this loving and giving woman, she couldn't even try to explain. "If only I could talk with her. Maybe, I could help.", she thought. Then she spied a laptop and got an idea.

She pantomimed to Nev, and Nev's eyes widened with understanding. She jumped up and grabbed it, going on the internet, she found an on-line translator. She typed in, "Is this what you mean?" and hit enter.

Kagome clapped her hands and typed in yes and immediately it translated. "What did he tell you, if anything?", Kagome typed in.

"Nothing really. I know he isn't human, I saw his face. What he is, I don't know. He just informed me that I have to live with him or die, that we are mated.", Nev typed in.

Kagome's eyes grew wide at the last sentence and she looked at Nev's shoulder to find the mark. "Kami, what in the hell was he thinking?", she thought.

Kagome typed, "I'll try to explain what Sesshomaru is, who he is, and everything concerning mating."

Nev heard Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's voices coming from the other room. They spoke in Japanese, so she didn't understand them. She could hear anger in Inuyasha's voice and Sesshomaru's calm answers.

In Sesshomaru's room...

"Brother, what in the HELL did you do? This whole house is in an uproar and Nev's is in her room crying her heart out.", Inuyasha demanded.

Sesshomaru shrugged, "I mated her."

"WHAT?", Inuyasha roared.

"I found I needed her and made her mine. It's done, it can't be undone.", he answered.

"The bond is weak and she hasn't marked you. Leave, she may live through the illness.", Inuyasha advised.

"No, she belongs to this Sesshomaru. I won't leave her.", he stated.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Did you even ask her or tell her who you are?", he asked.

Sesshomaru lifted his nose and ignored the question. "You have made a mess of this. Did you consider anything? What about her needs? Did you even think that she may not want to be with you?", Inuyasha fired questions at him.

"She wants this Sesshomaru, any woman in their right mind would. I made the decision and don't regret it. She is mine, and I will kill any who try to keep me away from her.", his eyes began streaking red.

"Calm down, Sesshomaru, no one will keep her from you. I'm merely pointing out that you have not considered your mate in any of this, and you should stop it before YOU drive her away.", he explained.

His words caused a stab of fear in Sesshomaru's heart. "His angel wouldn't turn him away, would she?", he thought.

His youkai began screaming, "Fix it, fix it now. She can't leave us."

Inuyasha felt him calm, "Talk to her. Tell her your reasons for doing this, let her tell you what is stopping her. If she truly wants to be with you, she will listen to what you have to say. Then, listen to what she has to say."

Sesshomaru nodded, feeling a little odd accepting advice from his hanyou half-brother, but he was right. He turned to leave the room, "Thank you, Inuyasha." He opened the door and walked out.

In Nev's room...

Kagome touched her, gaining her attention to the computer screen. Her eyes widened at what she read.

"Sesshomaru is what is called a youkai or demon. Inuyasha is half demon or hanyou. I am human and Kyo is one quarter demon as are the twins I carry.", it read.

"Sesshomaru is also the inutaiyouaki, which is a lord. He rules the Western lands of Japan.", Nev's eyes grew huge at that.

"Now, mating. Mating is much more than marriage. Mates are taken for life, and a demon's life lasts for thousands of years. If mates separate for long periods of time, they become ill and die. If a mate dies, the other follows in death shortly after.", she read.

Nev typed in a question, "But, I'm human. My lifespan is not as long as his. Does this mean he will die sooner?"

Kagome smiled at her. Then typed a response. "No, you will live as long as he does. Nor will you age."

A soft knock at the door interrupted them. Sesshomaru's voice came through. "Neveah, come out and talk with me. Please.", he said.

Kagome nodded at her. She turned the computer screen to her. "Do you love him? Could you love him? If so, talk with him. Tell him what is stopping you. Make him understand.", Nev read what she wrote and looked at Kagome. Kagome gave her an encouraging smile and Nev nodded.

Nev got up and opened the door, admitting Sesshomaru. Kagome took that as her cue and left, closing the door softly behind her.

Her eyes were red and swollen. Sesshomaru could see how much pain he had caused her, and he felt a pain in his chest, knowing he was at fault.

He looked at her, "I don't know what to say to make it better. All I know is that I had to make you mine. You are like a drug to me, and I have become addicted."

Nev smiled at him, "I understand, I wanted to be with you as much as you wanted me. I wish you to understand that I can't just leave these kids, they need me too. What you don't realize is that I'm a package deal, Daniel comes, too. I love him like he was my own. You can't expect me to give him up. I can't do that, he and I have come too far. Sesshomaru, I want to be with you. My heart calls for you, but I can't just leave. I need time, to let the authorities know I'm leaving and to finalize Daniel's adoption."

He was pleased, she wasn't turning away from him. "Mate, how much time do you need? I can't be away long, I have a business to run.", he asked.

"Well, I was hoping to get the final papers before Christmas. I wanted to tell him then, but I haven't heard anything yet. My attorney tells me it's just a matter of the judge's final ruling. Barring any problems probably two or three months.", she answered.

"I will have to return to Japan to take care of some urgent business and will return as soon as I can. Maybe you should call your attorney and tell him what has happened and make sure it won't cause delays. I want you home with me as soon as possible.", he smiled at her and opened his arms.

Eyes shining, she stepped into his arms, "Where ever you are is home for me."

Sesshomaru growled with pleasure at her words, his lips finding hers in a gentle kiss, that deepened into a passionate embrace.

He swept her up into his arms, bridal style, and carried her to the bed. "Kami, I can't get enough of you.", he said, laying her down and opening her robe.

She reached up and pulled him down to her, "Come, take me until you have had your fill. I don't care if it takes until the end of time, because, only then will I have enough of you."

He reached down and slipped off his pajama bottoms and slipped into her. Their coupling had an urgency to it, like they were to be separated for ever.

She wrapped her legs around him and whispered into his ear, "Yes, Sesshomaru, just like that. Oh, you feel sooo good." She began moaning and kissing his ear and neck.

Suddenly, she tightened around him and screamed for him. He buried himself into her and let himself get lost in his orgasm.

He looked down at her and she smiled at him, "Looks like we had our first argument and make up sex."

He blinked and said, "Then, let's fight all the time. If making up is this good."

"How about we pretend to fight and then have real make up sex?", she suggested.

"Anything for my mate.", he grinned at her. She giggled at him, then kissed him.

He groaned and broke the kiss, "I have to call the airport and see if I can leave tomorrow. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can return to you." He rolled off her and pulled her close to him.

She nodded, her eyes filling with tears, "I will miss you."

"I'll call every day and we will talk. I promise I will not be more than two weeks.", he told her.

"When we return to Japan, we will finish the marking process.", he announced.

"Finish the process?", she asked.

"Mate, you must mark me as I have you. I would prefer we wait until we are home, and you are settled.", he explained.

"Now, shall we go shower and you can talk with Daniel?", he said.

She smiled at him, "Together?" He nodded and she giggled, stood up and closed her robe. "Come on, let's go.", she opened the door and peered out.

She stepped into the hall and took off running for the bathroom. Sesshomaru took off behind her, grinning from ear to ear.

He grabbed her as she reached for the taps, pulling her to him, he growled, "Mate don't run from me, it would be instinct for me to chase you down. You can feel what is does for me to chase you." His lips found the mating mark, making her shudder with desire.

He grinned against her skin and lifting his head, said, "Oh no, mate, you must be punished. Your sentence shall be to bath me."

"Yes, my Lord.", she simpered. She turned and started the shower, "Would this temperature suit his Lordship?"

He felt the water and nodded. She knelt in front of him and pulled his pajama bottoms off, freeing his hard on.

Suddenly, she felt his hands on her, pulling her to her feet and into the shower stall. Then, her back was against the stall, and her legs wrapped securely around him.

He pounded into her, growling steadily, "Mine, all mine. Such beauty, it touches my soul. Mine for ever."

Nev was lost in Sesshomaru's embrace and the sensations he was causing. She begged him, "Please, love, oh please. Oh, yesssssssssss, harder."

Sesshomaru gave her what she begged for and soon she was screaming his name. As he buried himself in her and released his seed, he whispered, "My angel."


	7. Chapter 7

Sadly, they aren't mine. I only use them for my wicked fantasies.

Chapter 7

Sesshomaru and Neaveh came into the living room together, holding hands. Daniel jumped up as soon as they came in.

"Miss Nev, are you ok? You've been in your room all day.", he asked.

"I'm just fine Daniel. I was spending some time alone with Sesshomaru, and we have an announcement to make.", she said.

She took a deep breath, "Sesshomaru and I are getting married. We will be moving to Japan."

Daniel's eyes grew huge and filled with tears, "No, you can't. You'll have your own babies and forget about me."

Nev gave him a soft smile and knelt in front of him. "What makes you think I could ever forget about you? You are my baby even if you didn't grown inside me, you grew in my heart and that's the most important place."

"Really?", he asked.

"Really.", she answered.

"I can't go with you to Japan.", he looked upset.

Sesshomaru squatted down to him, "That's why I'm going to Japan to clear some things up, then I'm coming back to get you. We will find a way for you to come with us. In the meantime, I need you to make sure that Neveah is protected. Could you do that for me?"

Daniel's chest grew with pride, "Yes, sir, I will do my best."

"That is all I'll ever ask of you. To do your best.", Sesshomaru held his hand out and Daniel shook it.

"Daniel, why don't you take Kyo and go play? I need to tell Nev my surprises, okay?", Cookie asked suddenly. Daniel nodded and motioned for Kyo to follow.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Cookie broke into a huge grin. "I got two letters in the mail today. Want to know what they are?", she waved them around.

Sesshomaru picked up on Neveah's sudden excitement. "Yes.", her word almost breathless.

"The first one states that I am now a full-fledged foster parent. The other I don't know. It's addressed to you.", she handed Nev the other envelope.

Nev took it and opened it with fingers that shook. She pulled the letter out and began to read. Her eyes flew to Sesshomaru's, "It seems I have a court date two weeks from now to hear the final ruling on Daniel's adoption. You know what this means don't you?"

Sesshomaru smiled at her, "Why don't you tell me?"

"It means he's mine. That I am his mother.", her eyes filled with tears and she flew into his arms.

Sesshomaru enfolded her into his embrace, pleased that one more obstacle had been overcome that was keeping his angel from him. Now he had to get his own obstacle out of the way.

"I hate to break this love fest up, but what are you going to do about the house and the other kids?", Cookie asked.

"Well, I'm going to notify the state I'm leaving. They'll find other placement for them.", Nev said.

"How about I take over here? I'm sure we could do it, then it would be easier for them to say good bye.", Cookie had tears in her eyes. Nev was the sister she didn't have, she had lived with her since her parents took her in.

"Cookie, that would be perfect. I would feel so much better knowing the rest of the children were well cared for.", Nev smiled.

Sesshomaru was pleased. What he thought would be a long process, had been cleared up in a matter of moments.

Sesshomaru told Inuyasha they were leaving in the morning. That he would return to get Neveah and Daniel.

As the women chattered, with Kagome talking via online translator, and planned everything that needed to be done. Inuyasha talked to Sesshomaru, "Don't you think I should stay until you return?"

"No, I think she will be fine. The only ones to know of her are you and Kagome. Kagura only knows that I was caught in Pittsburgh, not exactly where I was, and I plan on returning in less than two weeks.", Sesshomaru stated.

"I feel uneasy about this, Brother.", Inuyasha stated.

"Everything will be fine.", Sesshomaru said.

"At least finish the marking process, so that you can communicate to her.", he advised.

"No, this Sesshomaru wishes to make our bond complete on my lands. I want her to have the pomp and ceremony if she wants it.", he announced.

Inuyasha nodded his head and cast a worried look to Kagome. He knew he would be flying back here as soon as possible. He felt he would be needed.

It started to get late and Sesshomaru announced that he and his mate were going to bed. Then he advised Inuyasha and Kagome do the same, that they had an early day.

The next day, Nev took Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kyo to the airport. He kissed Nev goodbye, surprising everyone with his public display of affection.

Twenty-four hours later, Kagura sat before Sesshomaru in his office. She didn't like the smell of human that seemed to be all over him, nor his change in demeanor to her. He had become very formal with her.

Sesshomaru sighed to himself, "How to start this?"

Kagura took the problem out of his hands, "Why do you reek of human?"

"Actually, that is what I wanted to talk with you about. I know that I have mentioned the possibility of you and I mating. I find that I can not mate you. While in America, I found my mate and have already claimed her.", he told her.

Kagura's mouth fell open, "Don't tell me you mated a HUMAN!? You gave up having full demon pups for hanyou?!" She was livid, all these years she yearned for what he began to consider and now it's snatched right back. That bitch would pay and so would Sesshomaru. She stood and stormed out of his office, back to hers where she packed her things and left.

Once she reached her home, she got on the computer and tracked down Sesshomaru's whereabouts during the time he was in America. She used the GPS system the his company kept on all cell phones in case help was needed. All she had to do was put the date in that he was there. She wrote down the location and not caring, flew off to exact her revenge.

Watching the activity around the house, she was more than surprised at all the children that lived there. She watched until she figured out which one it was, then waited until they went inside. She brazenly walked up to the door and knocked.

Cookie answered the door, "May I help you?"

Kagura gave her a bright smile, "Yes, can I speak with Nev? My name is Kagura and Sesshomaru sent me."

Cookie found it a little odd that she used Nev, when Sesshomaru only called her Neveah. She didn't say anything, but invited her in and led her to the living room. "Have a seat. I'll get Nev.", she said.

She came back a few moments later, with the other woman. "Nev this lady said that Sesshomaru sent her.", she explained.

Kagura stood and quickly bowed to her, "Yes, I came to meet his new mate. May I speak with you privately?"

Nev looked at Cookie, "Why don't you start lunch for the kids?"

"I'll be in the kitchen, if you need me.", Cookie didn't like this one bit.

Nev turned to Kagura, "Now, how may I help you?"

Nev never heard the front door open and Daniel come in. He stopped outside the door and listened when he heard Sesshomaru's name.

"As I said I came to meet Sesshomaru's mate. Do you know anything of youkai custom?", she asked.

Nev shook her head no. "I thought so. I feel that you should know what a mate's role is. So I came to tell you before you finished the process and couldn't leave.", Kagura said.

"You are Sesshomaru's mate and will get the respect that your position will get, but I'm to be his wife. You will be responsible for caring for and raising your children and mine as well. Although, I am only having one child. So that he has an heir to his title and lands.", she smiled at her.

"The children that you and he create will be as slaves to my child, their only role in life will be to wait on him. That includes that little boy who calls you Mommy.", Kagura smiled at Nev's white face and tear filled eyes.

"No, this isn't true. Kagome would have told me.", Nev moaned.

"My dear, Kagome would have been severely beaten if she said anything. Inuyasha wouldn't tell you, he is Sesshomaru's brother, but hanyou. Did you see that they traveled together?", she said.

Daniel didn't want to hear anymore. He didn't believe it, Kyo's Dad wouldn't hit his mom, he could tell. He knew Sesshomaru wasn't like that, he would have to tell her. He slipped away and went back outside, deciding to talk with his Mom about this.

"Oh my God, I can't do this, but, he said I would die.", she whispered.

"You haven't finished the process, so, there is a chance you may live through the illness that separation brings. I know he is due to come back soon. May I suggest you leave before he gets here. Trust me, he won't look for you. He'll return to Japan and look for another.", Kagura said.

Nev looked at her, "Thank you very much. I will be gone when he comes looking for me. Why did you tell me?"

"I feel you should come into this with your eyes wide open. I know what it's like to have someone in control of me.", she answered.

Nev walked Kagura to her door, then walked into the kitchen with a shell shocked look on her face.

Cookie started at the look on her face, "Are you okay?"

Nev plastered a smile on her face, "I'm fine. I tell you later. She was going over my duties as Sesshomaru's mate."

"All right, probably a laundry list huh?", Cookie asked.

"Something like that.", she answered, vaguely. She busied herself, helping with lunch, then cleaning up. Coming up with a plan to be gone and not miss her court date.

Daniel tried all day to get his Mom alone, but couldn't find a way. So, he tried to talk to her when she came in to kiss him goodnight, but, she brushed him off and got him tucked in. Telling him they would talk tomorrow, that she was very busy.

He closed his eyes and let sleep claim him, resolving to make her listen tomorrow.

When he opened his eyes he got a huge shock. He was no longer in his room, but a different room and beside him was his sleeping Mom.

He sat up and shook her, "Mom, where are we?"

Nev opened her eyes and grinned, "Surprise! I figured we had to much time on our hands before court and decided on a way to fill the time. After breakfast, we are going to museum. Then tomorrow the Gateway Clipper. Everyday will be a new thing the zoo, children's museum, science center. We'll be so busy we won't notice the time, and before you know it, court day."

"But, Mom, what about Sesshomaru? Won't he be looking for us?", he demanded.

Nev gave him a bright smile, "I want this to be our special time, just you and I. Soon, it won't be just us."

Daniel didn't quite believe her, but decided to see what was going to happen. If she didn't talk with Sesshomaru soon, he would find a way to talk with him.

Nev put her cell on vibrate and dropped it in her purse. She wasn't speaking to anyone, she was making sure that he didn't find her.

She was afraid if he did, she wouldn't be able to tell him no. Daniel or her other children didn't deserve that kind of life. She was going to make sure it didn't happen, if it killed her to do it. Her stomach turned and pain shot through it, at her thoughts.

"All right, enough lazing around. Let's get dressed and go eat. We have a big day ahead of us.", she jumped up and opened her suitcase. She pulled out an outfit and went into the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Sadly, they aren't mine. I only use them for my wicked fantasies.

Chapter 8

Cookie ran to answer the door, hoping it would be Nev. She didn't like the vague note Nev had left, it wasn't like her to take off like this. Especially, since she took Daniel with her. Which meant she planned on being gone a while.

She pulled the door open to find Inuyasha standing there, another man standing beside him. Inuyasha spoke and the man looked at her, "Where's Neveah?"

Cookie's heart stopped with fear. "I don't know, she left me a note and disappeared. She's not answering her cell, that is not like her at all.", the words came out in a rush.

The man spoke to Inuyasha, then she heard Daniel's name.

"She took Daniel.", Cookie answered, before he could translate.

Inuyasha looked at him, "Koga, ask her if anything odd happened in the past few days."

Cookie turned so white that Inuyasha thought she was going to faint. "Some woman came here asking for Nev. She said Sesshomaru sent her, and I thought it was funny that she asked for Nev and not Neveah. Any way, she asked to speak with her privately and when the woman left, Nev looked like someone had hit her. She would only say it had something with her duties and the next morning she was gone."

The man looked at Cookie, "What was her name?"

"I think she said it was Kagura.", she answered.

As Koga translated, Inuyasha groaned. He opened his cell and called Sesshomaru, dreading telling him this.

"What is it, Inuyasha? I'm very busy.", he answered his private cell.

"Have you talked with Neveah today?", he demanded.

"No, but, I left a couple of messages. I assumed I just missed her.", he answered.

"No, brother, I'm at her house and Kagura was here. Neveah is gone and no one knows where she is.", he told him.

His inner demon freaked, "Our mate, where is she? Would she go with Kagura?" He reached out and grabbed the phone on his desk and began dialing.

"I'm on my way.", he told Inuyasha, closing his cell. "Find Kagura.", he barked to the person who answered, and hung up. He called the airport and spoke with his pilot, got up and walked out of his office without a word to any standing there.

Inu Yasha hung up and looked at Koga, "Let's get started, he's on his way." Koga nodded and looked at Cookie.

He smiled at her, "I'm Koga, a friend of Inu Yasha's, he asked me to come and translate. Right now, we need to know everything you know that happened between Kagura and Neveah. Also, you need to think of places she would go with Daniel to hide, okay?"

Cookie swallowed and nodded, "Is she going to be all right?"

"If we can find her, yes she will be just fine.", he answered.

At the museum, Nev felt her phone vibrating yet again. It was doing this every five minutes or so, and she was beginning to get a headache.

Daniel tugged on her hand, "Come on, Mom. Let's go see the dinosaur exhibit." Nev allowed herself to be pulled along, plastering a smile on her face.

She didn't quite feel herself, like part of her was missing. She supposed this is what it felt like to have your heart ripped from your chest. She shook her head trying to clear it, and pretended to enjoy the day with her son.

At lunch, she pulled her phone out and it went off in her hand. It shocked her so, she dropped it. Daniel picked it up, "Mom, it's Sesshomaru. Don't you think you should answer it?"

"No, baby, right now is our time. I'll talk with him later, okay?", she used her sweetest voice.

Daniel didn't like this, she wouldn't talk about him or even say his name. "Mom, that lady...", he started.

"What lady?", she asked.

"The one you talked to before we left. I think she lied to you. Please, talk with Sesshomaru.",he asked her.

Nev's eyes filled with tears, "That's a chance I can't take. For your sake and the sakes of your future brothers and sisters."

Her phone went off in her hand again. This time it was her attorney. She answered it and her attorney said, "Neveah, where are you?"

"I'm in Pittsburgh, right now at the cafeteria in the museum. I needed some time with Daniel, just me and him.", she said.

"You are going to show aren't you? Don't be stupid, Nev, now is not the time.", she advised.

"Hang on a sec, okay?", she said.

"Daniel, I'm going right over there to take this call. Can you sit right here and not move?", she asked. He nodded and she stood, walking to the spot she indicated.

"Lee, listen. I did something really stupid. I got involved with a man who turned out to be not who I thought he was. Now, I just need to be away until he leaves. I've been told that he won't look for me, but, I'm concerned that he will show up and cause problems for me.", she said.

"That would be one Sesshomaru Taisho.", she said.

"Yes, that's him.", Nev sighed.

"He called here, asking if I spoke with you to give you a message.", she smiled into the phone.

"What was it?", she asked.

"He said to tell his angel he needed her, and to please call him.", she said.

"See, is there any way we can keep him away from me during court?", she asked.

Lee Brightfeather sighed, "I'll sneak you in and out. Can I give you some advice?"

"Yes.", Nev answered.

"Call him. I heard the worry in his voice, he really loves you.", she said.

"That's what I thought too.", her voice cracking. Her headache getting worse every time she thought of him or his name was mentioned.

"Keep in touch with me, Nev. I'll see what I can set up with the courts about making the hearing private.", Lee sighed, hanging up with Nev.

She decided to alleviate some of the man's fears and let him know she was okay, picking up the phone and dialing the number he left.

Sesshomaru snatched up his cell as soon as it rang, "Hello."

"Mr. Taisho, this is Lee Brightfeather. I'm calling to let you know that Nev is okay and is safe. I'm afraid I can't give you anymore information. Attorney/client privilege you know.", the woman said.

"Thank you for that much. Please, can you tell me if she was with a woman known as Kagura? This woman is dangerous and will hurt Neveah if she can get to her.", he asked.

"She said it was only her and Daniel.", Lee answered, hoping that Nev didn't fire her for this.

"Please, tell her that she could be in danger and to come home. Tell her I will leave, if she will just come home and let Inu Yasha protect her.", his voice was full of pain and concern.

Lee gasped and said, "I promise, I will make sure she knows that."

Sesshomaru hung up the phone as the car pulled to a stop in front of Nev's house. His heart clenched painfully in his chest, and his head began pounding even more.

Inu Yasha opened the door to Nev's house and almost fell over. Sesshomaru looked terrible, dark circles under his eyes, and very pale. "Kami, Sesshomaru what happened to you?", he demanded. Casting a worried look at him.

"I'm sick.", he snapped.

"But, you shouldn't. She didn't mark you.", Inu Yasha said.

Sesshomaru sighed, "I know that, but, my youkai is crying for Neveah and for some reason I'm getting sick." He swayed just a little, causing Inu Yasha to grab him around the waist and drag him into the house.

He helped into the living room and snapped at Cookie, "Go get the pillows from Neveah's bed, her scent should help."

Koga jumped up and helped get Sesshomaru to the couch, sending Inu Yasha a questioning look. Cookie came running back with her pillows and they tucked them around him. He sighed and closed his eyes, "What do you know?"

"Not much. Just that Kagura showed up here a couple of days after we left and talked with Neveah. She was gone the next morning, leaving this note.", Inu Yasha handed it to him.

He read it over, and it gave no indication where she went. He looked at Cookie, "Do you know where she went?"

"We checked every place I could think of. No luck, but, most of those places would be for adults only. I called Josh, but, he's camping and I don't think he gets cell reception where he is. He'll call as soon as he gets the message, maybe he can think of something I couldn't.", she tried to sound hopeful. She was getting very scared, Inu Yasha explained that Nev would get very sick being separated from Sesshomaru and seeing him, drove it home.

She left the living room and picked up the telephone and called her cell again. Again she got Nev's voicemail, "Nev, please, I'm begging you. Call us, Daniel needs you and so do I. Sesshomaru is here and he is so sick, it looks like he's going to die. I'm scared Nev, for you and Daniel. Don't do this, come home." She hung up and burst into tears.

Daniel sat in the hotel room and stared at his Mom. She was moaning and the pain medicine and ice weren't helping her headache and she was grabbing at her chest and stomach, crying out. Tears formed in his eyes and he was scared, he did the only thing he could think of, he called Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's cell phone broke the silence in the room, he woke from his light sleep and answered it. "Hello.", he snapped.

"Mr. Sesshomaru, my Mom is really sick and I didn't know who to call. Please, can you help her?", he cried.

A look of relief flooded his face and he said, "Daniel, I can help Neveah, but, you have to tell me where you are."

"We are at a hotel in Pittsburgh, it's spelled H-i-l-t-o-n. Mr. Sesshomaru, I'm sorry I couldn't protect her. That mean lady lied to her, and she wouldn't believe me. I told her that Mr. Inu Yasha would never hit Miss Kagome and that you would never do anything to hurt us.", he started to cry harder.

"Daniel, you are doing a good job of protecting your Mom. Now, I want you to stop crying and listen carefully. I'm on my way, and will be there shortly. I'm going to call you when we are at the hotel. Then, you can show us where she is, okay?", he said.

Daniel sniffed into the phone, "Okay, hurry please. She's crying in her sleep."

Sesshomaru hung up, "We leave for the Hilton in Pittsburgh. That's where they are." He stood up and swayed a little on his feet and strode out of the house to his car.

Koga ran into the kitchen, where Cookie stood, staring out the window. He smiled at her, "Daniel called. We are going to get them. We will probably stay there a day or two, but , I will have Daniel call and speak with you."

Cookie's eyes filled with tears, "Thank you."

Sesshomaru called the Hilton and reserved two suites, one for them and one for Inu Yasha and Koga. Then he called Daniel, "We are right outside, meet us at the desk."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Sesshomaru. I'm on my way down right now.", relief evident in his voice.

Daniel hung up and hurried down to them. He paused and his eyes grew wide at how sick Sesshomaru looked.

"We will both be fine, Daniel. Now that we will be close again. I'm sick from not seeing Neveah, and she is sick from not seeing me.", he explained, following him back onto the elevator.

Daniel opened the door, and Sesshomaru went inside. Daniel moved to follow, but, Inu Yasha stopped him. "We will wait here.", he told him.

Sesshomaru sat on the bed beside Nev, his fingers finding her face and stroking it. "My Angel, I have missed you.", he leaned over and kissed her.

Her eyes fluttered open, then closed, and she mumbled, "Sesshomaru, my love, you didn't leave. You searched for me."

He stood and picked her up, carrying her bridal style, "I would search the world over for you, leaving no stone unturned, until I found you. It is you who belongs at my side and no other, don't you know that?"

He came out of the room, Nev in his arms, "Inu Yasha, will you pack up their things and bring them? Then, take Daniel to get something to eat, and keep him company for a while?"

Inu Yasha flashed him a smile, "Of course, call me when Neveah wants to see Daniel." Sesshomaru nodded and strode off in direction of the elevators, heading for their suite.


	9. Chapter 9

Sadly, they aren't mine. I only use them for my wicked fantasies.

Chapter 9

Sesshomaru carried Nev into the bed and laid her down, then joined her. He pulled her close to him and just breathed in her scent.

He caressed her cheek, "Mate, your scared us all. You shouldn't have run away, didn't you know I would find you?"

Nev, who was already beginning to feel better, looked up at him. She gasped at how sick he looked and the worry in his eyes. Her heart clenched in her chest, and she felt a stab of guilt for being the cause of it. "The question was could she believe him? She knew nothing of his culture or lifestyle.", she was so confused.

Sesshomaru was surprised at the fear, distrust and confusion that was in her gaze. He didn't understand what would cause her to feel that way. He leaned over and kissed her, wanting to wipe that look away from her eyes.

Unable to help herself, her arms crept up around his neck and she pulled him tighter to her. He broke the kiss and gazed down at her.

She sat up, "What is going to happen to me? When you have all the children you need to serve your heir?"

"Woman, what are you talking about? You will give birth to my heir, any other we have will only be expected to swear to help protect our ancestral lands, when and if needed.", he was thoroughly confused now.

"She said that she was to marry you and will give birth to your heir. That our children and Daniel would be slaves to your child. That's why I left, I would rather die than my children live a life of servitude to another.", tears spilled from her eyes.

Sesshomaru began kissing the tears away, smiling at her tenderly between each kiss. "Mate, there is no marriage in the demon world. We mate, not marry. She lied to you. Let me explain to you who she is and maybe you will understand.", he kissed her again.

"I met Kagura over 500 years ago. She has always shown up here or there, and was always available to me. When I decided it was time to have an heir, and I began looking for a mate, she was there. Although, the attraction I felt for her minimal, she seemed to be the only one my youkai would consider as a mate."

"Before I left to come here, I had discussed the possibility of mating with her. I had told her that it was only so I could get an heir. Then, I met you and my youkai demanded I make you mine. Since, I was in agreement with it, I mated you.", he smiled at her.

"The evening after I mated you, Inu Yasha told me I made a mess of things. I guess he was right, I should have explained everything clearly to you. I never thought Kagura would find a way to get to you. I was afraid to overwhelm you with everything you will need to learn as my mate, and that it would scare you away.", he sighed.

"Now, I fear I have scared you away by my lack of explanation, and am unsure how to fix it.", he admitted.

Nev looked up at him, "I just don't know who or what to believe. I just meet you and the next night you mate me. You didn't even tell me you weren't human, Kagome told me who and what you are."

Tears filled her eyes again, "Sesshomaru, my heart tells me to trust you, but my head screams not to. Then, there is Daniel to think of. If I make the wrong decision, I could destroy his life."

Suddenly, her eyes grew wide, "Oh, but I don't have a choice, do I? I leave you and ultimately I leave him."

"Then I have to find a way to prove to your mind that your heart is right.", he tightened his arms around her.

"Why don't you take a nap? It will help you feel better. Inu Yasha has Daniel and he will care for him.", Sesshomaru said.

Nev gave him a small smile and closed her eyes, snuggling close to him. Soon her breathing evened out and she was asleep.

Sesshomaru was confused. He didn't understand what she meant by her heart. He had to talk with Inu Yasha, maybe he could help him. He slipped off the bed, gently laying her down and covering her.

He caressed her cheek, then turned to go in search of his half human brother.

Sesshomaru found him with Daniel and Koga in the video arcade. He asked Daniel to stay with Koga while he spoke with Inu Yasha.

They found a seat in the hotel bar, in a quiet corner. Sesshomaru looked at him, "Kagura told her that she was going to marry me and give birth to my heir, while Neveah's children would be slaves to hers. Now she says that she doesn't know what to believe, and is afraid to trust me."

Inu Yasha whistled, "What a mess. The first question is how to win back her trust, without you being separated?" He sat back in his chair and thought about it.

He looked over and saw a young couple sitting a couple of tables away. He watched the young man talking with her and holding her hand. As he watched the young man kiss the girl's palm, it hit him. He grinned at Sesshomaru, "Date her."

"What did you say?", Sesshomaru asked.

"I said date her. Spend time with her, let her get to know you. Stay close to her, but don't insist you live together. This will give her time to learn youkai custom and to get to know you. When she learns who you are, and that you wish her in your life, you will regain her trust.", Inu Yasha explained.

"I know nothing of these dates. You know Kagura accompanied me to anything that required I bring an escort. What do I do?", Sesshomaru asked.

Inu Yasha grinned again, "We have help on our side. We can ask Cookie what she likes to do and you can do those things with her. It will show her that you do care, because you took the time to find out what she likes."

"And this will make her head trust me as her heart does?", Sesshomaru asked.

Inu Yasha looked at him in confusion. "Neveah told me that her heart tells her to trust me, but her head says not to.", he explained.

Inu Yasha's face broke into a huge grin, "Brother, that is good news. It means she's not ready to turn you away, and this should work. Just remember to move slowly, don't push her. And open up to her, let her know you are."

"I will try brother. Tell me something what does she mean by her heart?", he asked.

"She is talking about her feelings. A human's "heart" is the epicenter of their emotions. Contained in there is love, anger, hate, pain, courage, every human emotion. It's what drives them, makes them who they are. Evidently, Neveah still cares for you, if her heart still trusts you.", he answered.

Sesshomaru's face broke into a wide smile, surprising Inu Yasha, "Thank you. I think I understand. I will ask Neveah if she would be willing to try this." He stood up, "I'll stop and collect Daniel, then return to our room."

Inu Yasha nodded and thought, "He has it bad and doesn't even realize it. Hmph, and he always said there was no such emotion as love."

Sesshomaru looked down at the young boy riding in the elevator with him. "Daniel, you should know that you did exactly the right thing in calling me. I will ask one thing, if you ever see Kagura near you or your mother, that you call me right away."

"Yes, sir. That was the lady who lied to Mom, right?", he asked.

Sesshomaru nodded, "How did you know she was lying?"

Daniel grinned, "She told Mom that Inu Yasha was like a slave to you. Then told her that if Kagome wouldn't have lied to her that Inu Yasha would beat her. I saw how much he loves Kagome, he would never hurt her like that."

Sesshomaru laughed, "Wait until your Mom sees them arguing. She'll know for sure that Kagura lied. Kagome even frightens me sometimes."

Daniel grinned harder as the elevator doors open, to Neveah standing waiting on them. "Mom, you are better.", Daniel threw himself into her arms.

Sesshomaru gave her a tender smile, "I thought I would get Daniel while you slept. Come on, let's order something to eat and talk."

Nev gave him a bright smile, and nodded. She had been going in search of her son, and was a little relieved to see that he was safe and sound.

Sesshomaru led them back into the suite and called to order food for them. He sat back and listened to Daniel describe how he had spent his time with Inu Yasha and Koga.

"Who is Koga?", Nev asked.

"He's a friend of Inu Yasha's. He brought him with him to translate for him.", Sesshomaru explained.

"Why did he come back?", she asked.

"He had wanted to stay behind until I could return to you, but I insisted he travel home with his family. He told Kagome that he had a bad feeling and flew back almost as soon as they landed. I'm so glad he did, if not, you would have been a lot sicker than you were.", he answered her.

"Mr. Sesshomaru, why did Mom get so sick being away from you? I don't understand.", Daniel asked.

Sesshomaru looked at Nev, "Do you wish for me to tell him?"

Nev looked at him and nodded, then she looked to Daniel, "I don't want you to be frightened, baby. Sesshomaru would not hurt us."

"Daniel, I am not human. I am a youkai and I have mated your Mother. When our kind mate, there is a bond formed between them and if we separate for more than a couple of weeks, we get sick. Before telephones mates couldn't even separate for more that a couple of days. We must see or speak with each other daily.", Sesshomaru explained.

"Is that why you were so sick?", he asked.

"I would assume so, but, your mother hasn't marked me. It's very rare that a bond form this deep when only one mate has been marked. In our culture it is believed to be very good luck and that the couple was fated to be together.",Sesshomaru answered.

"Why hasn't Mom mated you?", he asked.

Sesshomaru smiled at him, "Well, I didn't have time to explain to her that she would need to mark me, and I wanted her to be able to have the ceremony that goes with it, if she wanted it. Once we are both marked, we would be unable to have it."

Nev sent him a small smile. She appreciated that he was willing to wait to see what she wanted, and she was pleased that he would want to spend time with both of them.

Sesshomaru looked up to find Nev watching him with a smile. It pleased him that she was happy, and he grinned back at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by room service.

Nev got the oddest look on her face when they began to uncover their meals. Sesshomaru looked a little sheepish, he had let Daniel order what ever he wanted. Then he ordered something for them.

"Young man, what did you talk Sesshomaru into?", she demanded when he uncovered the last dish to reveal a huge banana split.

"I ordered that for our desert. See the bowls? I have a weakness for ice cream.", he admitted.

Her face broke into a huge grin, "I think we might have a problem. Ice cream is one of my favorite things."

Daniel giggled, "It's true, she keeps ice cream in the freezer for us, then she has her own."

"Come on, let's eat. That way we can get to desert faster.", Sesshomaru grinned at Daniel. He offered Nev a chair, then took his.

As they ate, Sesshomaru drew Nev out. Asking about herself and telling her things about himself.

After dinner, they sat on the couch, Daniel on the floor at their feet, watching "Transformers". Nev doled out the banana split, Daniel took his never looking at her. "Thanks, Mom.", he said.

She smiled as she handed Sesshomaru his. "Is he always like this?", he asked.

"Only when one of his favorite movies is on.", she answered. Suddenly, she turned and leaned back against his side, moving his arm to wrap around her waist. He smiled, pleased that she wanted to be in his arms.

Silence reigned, except the noise from the television and the sounds of spoons scraping in bowls. A quiet peace stole into Nev's heart and she found that she felt this only with Sesshomaru.

He finished his ice cream and set his bowl on the table. Nev grinned at him and started feeding him bites of hers, teasing him with the spoon. She fed him the last bite and noticed the ice cream on his lips.

She grinned at him and put her hand on the nape of his neck, pulling him down to lick his lips. He smiled at her and leaned into her, his mouth meeting hers. She shuddered and pushed closer to him.

Daniel got their attention by clearing his throat. They broke apart and he grinned at them. "My movie is over and I'm going to bed.", he announced. He stepped over and hugged his mother and kissed her cheek, "Good night, Mom. I love you."

"Good night, baby. I love you. Do you want me come tuck you in?", she asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you.", he turned and left the room.

After he left, Sesshomaru looked at her. "Neveah, would you be willing to try again? Perhaps we should date? So that we could get to know one another.", he asked her.

Nev's face bloomed into a huge smile, "Yes. I think that is a wonderful idea." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Sesshomaru responded by burying his face in her neck and pulling her tight to him. He could only hope that this was not a long process.


	10. Chapter 10

Sadly, they aren't mine. I only use them for my wicked fantasies.

Chapter 10

Nev hurried to the door. She wondered what he was sending today. Every day, for a month now, she had received a small gift from him. She pulled open the door to find a small toad-like creature standing before her with a staff that had two heads on the top in his hand.

He looked at her and tapped the staff, "Lord Sesshomaru's Mother, the Lady Chiyo."

Nev's heart stopped and she dropped into a deep curtsy. "Welcome, my Lady. Please come in.", she said.

She swept into the hall, and looked down at her. "I am looking for Neveah Danvers.", she announced.

"I am Neveah. Please, will you come and sit? I will make tea if you wish.", she smiled at her.

Cookie came out from the kitchen, "Nev, I will make tea for you." She bowed and turned back into the room.

They stepped into the living room and Chiyo whirled around, grasping Nev's chin. She looked her over with a critical eye. "You don't look like a scheming human. One who tricked my son into mating her.", she said.

Nev looked her in the eye, "My Lady, I did not trick your son into anything. If anyone tricked anyone, it would be Sesshomaru tricking me. The only guilt I bear is the guilt of going to his bed."

Sesshomaru's mother realized this girl was telling the truth. "Come, tell me everything that has happened.", she said. Glad that she decided to meet this human and make her own judgment. She knew that Kagura was prone to bending the truth to suit her agenda, and she had never liked that female.

A knock at the door admitted Cookie, bearing a tray. She sat it in front of Nev and bowed out of the room. After she left, Nev looked at her.

"I met Sesshomaru on Christmas Eve. He, Inuyasha and his family were stuck without a room. I offered them the spare rooms I had and brought them home.", she told her.

"Finish girl.", she ordered.

Nev blushed bright red and told her about the attraction she felt. How she wound up in his bed, explaining that's when she found out he wasn't human.

Chiyo's eyes widened, "Tell me, were you a virgin?"

She nodded and said, "The next morning, he told me that we were mated and had to be together or die."

"You know nothing about youkai or our customs?", she asked her.

"No, my Lady. I always thought that if demons were real, they were in hell.", she answered.

"So now you know. Why is it that he is moving over here to be with you and you aren't coming to live in his ancestral home?", she demanded.

Nev explained how Kagura had lied to her, and that she tried to leave him. "Kagura had told me he wouldn't look for me and that I would be only a little sick. She didn't tell me that Sesshomaru would get sick as well." Then she explained how Sesshomaru had suggested that they get to know one another and she learn about his culture.

"You marked Sesshomaru?", she asked.

"No my Lady, I wouldn't know how.", she answered.

"Let me see your shoulder.", she ordered. Nev moved to kneel in front of her and moved her blouse over to expose the mark. She gasped at it, the mark itself looked like it had been there for centuries, instead of weeks.

As Nev adjusted her blouse and returned to her seat. Sesshomaru's mother stared at her, then she smiled at her.

"I will not lie to you. I have no love for humans, your race is inferior to ours.", she said, "But, you are my son's mate and it looks like you were meant to be at his side. Your bond is stronger than many who have been mated for centuries."

"Since, you have no knowledge of our ways, I will appoint myself your sensei. When my son brings you home, you will give him no cause for embarrassment. We will start tomorrow, there is much you will need to learn.", she announced to her.

Nev looked relieved at her words, and she smiled, "Thank you so much, my Lady. I was worried about that. I don't wish to create problems."

A knock at the door and Daniel came into the room. "Mom, Miss Cookie said to come and see you.", he said. Stopping dead and immediately bowed before Sesshomaru's mother.

"Lady Chiyo, this is my son, Daniel. Daniel, this is Lady Chiyo. Sesshomaru-sama's mother.", Nev introduced them.

"Come closer, boy. I wish to see you.", she ordered.

He stepped to stand in front of her. "How did you get these scars, boy?", she asked.

"My biological mother had a drug problem. She would make drugs for her dealer, and one day her lab blew up. She was killed and I got burned up.", he answered, eyes never leaving hers.

Chiyo looked at him, "Such a strong young man, and very well mannered for someone with your lack of knowledge. Come, sit right here and let me get to know you and your mother."

"Yes, my Lady.", he sat down were she pointed. His eyes on her.

"So tell me all about yourself. Everything, I wish to know my new daughter.", she said.

Nev began telling her life story to Sesshomaru's mother. That's how Sesshomaru found them, sitting and drinking tea in Nev's living room.

Lady Chiyo was pleased at the reaction that Nev gave at the sight of her son. Her face lit up and she gave him the most welcoming smile.

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek, "How was your day, Neveah?"

"Wonderful, as you can see I had a very nice surprise.", she glanced over at his mother.

"Mother, when did you arrive?", he asked, kissing her cheek. He hid his surprise at her appearance.

"Just a little while ago. I came right over to meet Neveah.", she answered.

Sesshomaru looked at her, "Neveah, you aren't ready. Our reservation is for six."

She looked down at her watch, "Oh my, I didn't realize the time."

"You have reservations?", his mother asked.

"Yes Mother, I'm taking my mate to dinner. Now, go get ready.", he ordered Nev.

Nev grinned and ran from the room. "I'm pleased with your choice, Sesshomaru. You have found the one meant to be at your side. Have you discussed pups with her? I want to be a grandmother again. Since I have gained a daughter and grandson.", she smiled at him.

She glanced down and saw confusion on Daniel's face. "What's wrong, boy?", she asked.

"What's a pup?", he asked.

Sesshomaru's mother laughed, "Daniel, pups are the word we use for babies."

Daniel grinned at her, then looked at Sesshomaru, "Please, talk with Mom. I would like some brothers and sisters."

Daniel felt Lady Chiyo's hand on his shoulder and give it a little squeeze of approval. "See, it is two against one.", she told him.

Sesshomaru grinned at them, "Actually it's three against one. I'm not the one you need to speak with. Perhaps if you two broach the subject with her."

"What subject?", Nev asked coming into the room, putting an earring into her ear. Sesshomaru looked at her with approval for her blue linen dress, conservative with it's short sleeves, scooped neckline, and a-line skirt that reached mid-calf.

Daniel sent the Lady Chiyo a sly smile, "Babies, Mom."

"What about babies, Daniel?", she asked, already knowing where this was going. Daniel had been hinting about siblings for a couple of weeks now.

"When are you and Sesshomaru-sama going to make me a big brother?", he finally came out and asked. He was feeling brave with Lady Chiyo at his side.

Nev blushed bright red at Daniel's question and made a strangling sound in her throat. Lady Chiyo laughed and put her hand on Daniel's shoulder, "Young man, you and I are going to get along very well."

Sesshomaru was very surprised at his mother's reaction to Neveah and Daniel. He had expected some static for this, but she seemed to be accepting them. He already figured out how she knew about them, no on else would breath a word.

"Come, Neveah, we will be late.", Sesshomaru said.

"Lady Chiyo, if you would like to stay here. I could ask Cookie to make up the guest room for you. I'm sure you are tired of traveling.", Nev offered.

"That would be perfect. Daniel, you and I will have a war meeting. We are going to plan the battle to make you a big brother.", she grinned at him.

Nev groaned and she shot a look to Sesshomaru. He shrugged his shoulders, not understanding why his mother was so pleased with his new mate and her son.

"Come, we must leave now.", he took her hand and tugged gently. He could see she didn't want to leave her guest.

"Go, child, your mate desires it.", Lady Chiyo said to her. Nev smiled and bowed to her, then allowed Sesshomaru to lead her out of the room, and to the waiting car.

The last thing she heard was, "Now, we must find all of what is called birth control and destroy it."

Sesshomaru chuckled quietly and Nev gasped up at him. He looked down at her, "Does the thought of a pup with me frighten you?"

"No, I just didn't expect my son to demand that I give him a sibling. Nor did I expect your mother to show up and demand the same thing. We have just got together, don't we get a little time?", she asked him.

Her answer pleased him. She wanted him all to herself for a while. At least, only having to share him with Daniel.

"Just know that when you are ready, that all you have to do is say so.", he told her. She gave him a huge smile and pulled her down to him, her lips meeting his.

She broke the kiss, "Thank you, for trying to understand."

"This Sesshomaru only wishes for you to be happy.", he told her, his gaze warm.

She looked into his eyes and realized that he meant it. She decided that tonight she would take him to her bed again and tell him she was ready to live with him.

He could feel her sudden arousal and knew she was ready to be with him again. He wondered if tonight she would let him stay with her.

After they ordered dinner, she looked at him. "Have they found Kagura yet?", she asked. She was concerned for the children because she couldn't watch over them all the time and knew there were times they were vulnerable.

"No, not yet, but I will tell you that's why Mother is here. Evidently, Kagura hunted her down and told her. I had not yet spoke to her about you, I wanted you to be ready to meet her.", he said.

"Sesshomaru, you didn't tell your MOTHER?", she demanded.

"No, I didn't. Mother's reaction to you was most unexpected. She has no love for humans and for her to accept you and Daniel out of hand worries me a little.", he said.

Nev smiled at him, "She did seem a little cold to me until I showed her your mark. Then she told me our bond was stronger than many mated for centuries, and she warmed up."

He smiled at her, "Why did you show her?"

"She had asked me to tell her how we met and mated. When I told her how sick we both got when I left, she wanted to see it. Should I have not done that?", her look apprehensive.

"Mate, it is fine. That explains a lot to me. Mother accepts you because you belong with me.", he said.

She gave him a bright smile, "I'm so glad. I was always afraid I would have a terrible mother-in-law."

"Mother is not your mother-in-law. She is now your mother, you are now a member of our family.", Sesshomaru explained.

"Cookie and I heard from the state today. They are going to approve the change of custody for the other children. It will take affect at the beginning of next month.", she announced.

Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat, this would leave her free to come home with him. The court hearing went off without a hitch and legally Daniel was hers. Now the other children were being taken care of.

"Then, tonight is a celebration. Things have gone exactly how you wanted them to.", he smiled at her.

She smiled back, wondering what he would think if she told him to take her home right now. She sighed inwardly, and steered the conversation to safer topics.

She refused desert and said, "Let's have coffee at home." He smiled at her and asked for the check.

Nev remained quiet on the way home. She was very nervous and didn't know how to let Sesshomaru know that she wanted to be with him.

Sesshomaru picked up on her emotional state and hid a smile. "So his angel was thinking of giving him what he had worked for.", he thought. He decided he would make her squirm, just a little.

When the car pulled to a stop in front of her house, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Good night, Angel. I will speak with you tomorrow.", he said.

He could see her surprise and smiled to himself. "I thought you would come in for a few minutes. Perhaps tell Daniel goodnight?", her voice hopeful. She was a little desperate, he always came in for a few minutes. If only to make sure everything was okay.

"If that is what you wish.", he said. He opened the door and got out, turning to help her out.

She never expected what she found when the door opened.


	11. Chapter 11

Sadly, they aren't mine. I only use them for my wicked fantasies.

Chapter 11

Nev gave Sesshomaru an odd look as the entered, noticing the soft light coming from the living room. She hung her coat and went to investigate, Sesshomaru right behind her.

She grinned at the scene before them. Candles burned, providing the light. Flowers sat everywhere, their scent permeating the room. On the coffee table sat, a bucket with ice and champagne.

Nev gasped when she noticed what champagne flutes sat there. She looked at Sesshomaru, "Daniel"

Sesshomaru's eyes flew to Nev and at the same time said, "Mother."

Nev grasped his hand and led him to the couch. "Well, since they went to all this trouble. Perhaps we should enjoy it. What do you think?", her eyes shining.

"This is perfect. I'll have to thank them tomorrow.", she thought, sitting down on the couch and looking at him.

"Where did they get all this?", Sesshomaru asked her, joining her.

She grinned at him, "Well, the candles are my emergency supply. The champagne, probably from the small wine cellar my parents kept. The bucket and flutes are the ones meant for me to use with my new husband, on our wedding night. The flowers, I would have no idea."

She reached out and pulled the champagne bottle out. "Yep, and this is the champagne they had put away for that night as well.", she grinned at him.

Suddenly, it was in his hands. "Will you open it?", she asked. His eyes flew to her face. "Well, who else should I share it with? Unless, you don't want to?", her voice became suggestive.

"Neveah?", he asked.

She smiled at him, then leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Will you stay with me?"

He didn't need to be asked twice, she found herself holding glasses and the bucket with champagne bottle back in it. He swept her up into his arms and strode from the living room, heading for her bedroom.

She giggled and wrapped her arm around his neck, champagne flutes intertwined in her fingers. She began planting kisses along his jaw, while she kicked her shoes off. "I have missed you, Sesshomaru.", she whispered into his neck.

He opened her door, and carried her to the bed, laying her down on it. He took the things from her hands and immediately, they went to the back of her dress to unzip it.

He looked at her, "Neveah, you are certain? I don't wish to push you."

"Sesshomaru, my love, I have never been more certain of something in my life. I need you, to hold me and be there for me.", her eyes were shining.

Sesshomaru groaned and pushed her back against the bed. His mouth on hers, his tongue demanding entry into her mouth.

She moaned and opened herself to him, submitting to him. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed tight to him.

He broke the kiss and pushed away from her long enough to allow them to undress. Then, he was beside her. His lips on hers, demanding she give in to him. His hands roved her body and he moaned against her mouth.

She broke away from him, "Please, my love, it has been too long. I need you so badly." Her pleading entreaty went straight to his heart.

He moved so that he was positioned to enter her, and she wrapped her legs around him, encouraging him. As he slid into her she moaned, "Oh yes."

Her hips began to move, grinding against him. He smiled down at her, then his mouth met hers, and his hips began creating a rhythm that would bring them both pleasure.

She began to whisper to him, "Sesshomaru, please take what is yours. I want you to do with me as you please."

Her words made him crazy, he began to pound into her, growling. She began crying out his name, telling him she was coming and not to stop. He could feel her nails digging into his back and her body tighten around him. It sent him over the edge and he roared his pleasure to her.

She looked up at him, "Oh my."

"Oh my is right. Never has it felt like that.", Sesshomaru smiled at her blush. He pulled out of her and sat up, then stood. He went over and opened the champagne, filling the flutes and bringing one to her.

She smiled and sat up, taking the glass from him. He touched his to hers and said, "If you would like we could marry."

"No, I much prefer mates. I like the idea of being with you forever, even after death.", she said, taking a sip of her champagne.

His face broke into a wide smile, and he said, "Would you like the ceremony that we do?"

"Does it matter to you?", she asked.

"Personally? No, it doesn't matter. As for my title, it may be better to have it. I am unsure.", he told her.

"Why don't we ask your Mother? She would know if it were important.", she suggested.

"We will discuss this later. Right now, I want you in my arms.", he took her glass from her and set both down on the nightstand. Then, he reached for her and willingly she went into his embrace.

In the next room, Sesshomaru's mother heard the roar and smiled. There was only one other time she heard a roar like that and that was the night she became pregnant with her son. She became engaged in a daydream about a new pup, when a soft knock brought her back to earth.

She went to the door to find Daniel standing there, a fearful look in his eye. She gave him a small smile, "What's wrong, boy?"

"That noise. It scared me, and you said not to disturb Sesshomaru-sama and Mom.", he explained.

"Come in, boy. I think you need some things explained to you.", she held the door open and showed him to a chair.

"That noise you heard was Sesshomaru. They are trying to give us what we asked for, but first they must bring each other pleasure. That was Sesshomaru's way of letting your Mom know she had brought him great pleasure.", she explained.

He nodded, very wide eyed. He felt so grown that he was learning such a great secret.

Suddenly, she grinned at him. "I'll tell you something, but if I do, you must promise to act surprised when you hear it again.", she whispered.

He grinned and nodded, "I promise."

"I believe that your Mom just got pregnant. We won't know for sure for a while, but I think so.", she told him.

His grin grew to encompass his entire face, "That means our plan worked, huh?"

She nodded, a conspiring look on her face.

He stood and bowed to her, "Thank you, My lady for explaining to me. I will go back to bed now."

She walked him to the door, thinking that he was a charming boy, for a human. She was still a little surprised that her only pup was meant to be with a human, but would accept it as fate. There had to be a reason she was meant to be his.

She got back into bed and turned out the light, closed her eyes and drifted off.

Six weeks later...

Lady Chiyo knocked on Nev's bedroom door. It was unusual for the child to stay in bed after Sesshomaru got up. She knew Nev liked to get up and spend time alone with him. They met shortly after he left to work on her training.

Nev pulled the door open and Lady Chiyo's eyes widened at her wan face. "What's wrong child?", she asked.

"I'm not sure, Mother Chiyo. For the past week I have been very tired and today I am very nauseated and can't seem to keep my eyes open.", she said.

Chiyo grinned at Nev, "Then, there is nothing wrong. Tell me when did you last bleed? Are you due?"

Nev's face registered shock, then broke into a huge grin. "Do you think?", she asked.

Chiyo nodded, "There's one way to know for sure. Come on, let's go to the store." Nev nodded and closed the door to dress.

They returned shortly, with one pregnancy test. Nev was so nervous, she couldn't open it. Lady Chiyo grinned at her and took it, handing it back only when it was completely opened.

Nev took it and sighed. Lady Chiyo smiled at her, "It's alright to be a little nervous. I was terrified when I realized I was pregnant with Sesshomaru."

Nev got up and went into the bathroom. She came out a few moments later and began to pace, watching the clock. Suddenly, she whirled and ran into the bathroom. She came back out with a stupid grin on her face. "I'm pregnant.", she announced.

Lady Chiyo jumped up and hugged her. "How are you going to tell Sesshomaru?", she asked.

She grinned at her, and went to the closet. She pulled out a small wooden box. She opened it to reveal a hodge podge of items. A pacifier, rattle, a little dress, and a pair of baby shoes. "These are my first things. My Mom saved them.", she said, pulling out the baby shoes.

She walked over and placed them on the tall dresser, laying the pregnancy test on the top. "Think he will find it?", she asked. She giggled as she put the box away, "We mustn't let Daniel know. He'll spill the beans."

Chiyo laughed, "Let's go get some lunch, then I think a nap for you. If that pup you carry is anything like his father, you will need all the sleep you can get now."

"Really? What was he like as a pup?", Nev asked.

Chiyo smiled at her, this girl truly cared for her son. She could see her goodness, especially with children. She was patient and kind, rarely cross. Chiyo realized that was the initial attraction for Sesshomaru, and why he had to make her his.

She sighed to herself and began telling Nev all about Sesshomaru as a pup. Over lunch, Chiyo explained the importance of the pup being born on Sesshomaru's lands and they quietly began planning the move to Japan. Nev no longer had anything to tie her here, she now could go and live with him in Japan.

Nev was beginning to feel very tired again, and had to hide yet another yawn. Chiyo caught it and sent her to bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep sleep.

Chiyo and Cookie were chatting in the living room when Sesshomaru came in. "Where's Neveah?", he asked.

"She is having a nap. Why don't you go wake her?", his mother suggested.

Sesshomaru was a little worried, Neveah never took naps. He noticed the little pile on the dresser and walked to it. He recognized the booties, but not the stick thing with a plus sign on it. Then it dawned on him, Neveah was pregnant.

He grinned from ear to ear, and lay down beside her on the bed, pulling her close. He began planting tiny kisses all over her face, waking her.

"Does this mean what I think it means?", he demanded.

The smile that bloomed across her features answered his question, before she could speak a word. "Yes, if you think it means I'm pregnant.", she said.

He looked at her, then his mouth was on hers. He broke the kiss, "My angel, I am so pleased." His hand found her way to her belly. "Are you ok? You were sleeping.", he asked.

"Mother Chiyo told me it was normal to sleep a lot at first.", she smiled at him. She pulled him down to her mouth. When she broke their kiss, she said, "I'm so glad you are pleased. I was a little worried about it."

"Let me show you how pleased I am, my Angel.", he whispered, his mouth finding hers.


	12. Chapter 12

Sadly, they aren't mine. I only use them for my wicked fantasies.

Chapter 12

Four months later, Chiyo and Nev sat in Chiyo's rooms having tea. They were planning the mating and naming ceremony for the same day. That way there would be less stress for Nev and the pup.

A knock at the door and a guard entered, bowing before them, "My Lady, we have found another feral pup. I have him in the courtyard and await your decision."

"Give me a few moments and I will be down.", she answered, not even looking his way.

"Mother Chiyo, what did he mean. He awaited your decision?", Nev asked.

Chiyo sighed, not knowing how she would feel about this. "You are aware that mates follow one another in death? On those rare occasions when both mates are young, they leave pups behind. Most of the time other family members take them in, sometimes they are lost, and go wild. When this happens the pup has to be put down. They can't be brought back from that life.", she said.

Nev's eyes filled with tears, "No. You can't just kill a pup, because it's parents died. Is there no place for these children?"

Chiyo sighed a little at Nev's weakness. "No, the pup will be a danger.", she said.

"I want to see this pup.", Nev jumped up and ran to the courtyard. Immediately, the guards bowed to her.

"Where's this pup? I wish to see it.", her tone brooked no argument. She fell to her knees in front of the cage that was brought forward. Inside she could see an snarling boy, about five or six. He had jet black hair and brilliant blue eyes. In his eyes, she could see his anger, pain, and confusion.

She gave him a brilliant smile, "Hi, my name is Neveah. I bet you are pretty scared right now, huh? All these big demons pushing you around, leaving you, acting like you aren't there. Well, I know you are here, and I don't think I'm all that scary."

Then she giggled, "Want to see something funny?" The boy stared at her as if mesmerized. She giggled again, "I'm telling you, you would like it. Watch what I can make that huge demon do."

She looked at the huge boar demon standing there. "You, hop up and down on one foot.", she ordered.

He bowed to her, "Yes, my Lady." He began hopping up and down. The boy snickered a little, behind his hand, worried about being hurt.

"I want to be your friend. I want to help you. Would you like some help?", she asked. Putting her hand through the bars and holding it out to him.

Instantly the boy grabbed it and surprised everyone there by bending over it, in a courtly fashion. "My name is Ken, my Lady.", he said.

"Someone bring me a key.",she ordered. The hopping guard handed it to her. "Oh, for goodness sake, stop it already.", she groused.

Again, the boy snickered. The boar looked like he was going to hit him. Nev's face grew cold, "You will answer to his lordship, if you do." She took the key and opened the cell door, giving the boy his freedom.

The boy stepped out and prostrated himself before her. "Oh, sweetie, get up. I want to take you inside, get you something to eat and perhaps a bath?", she smiled down at him and held out her hand.

He smiled at her, worship in his eyes, and took her hand. She led him inside yelling for food to be brought to her rooms immediately.

Lady Chiyo was dumbfounded. Never had she seen something like that. A few words and that boy was acting as if he had never been left alone. Suddenly, she knew why Nev was meant for her son.

She would help save their orphan pups, too many were being lost to their own anger. Perhaps, she could let Nev in on her secret. Chiyo, turned and headed for Nev's rooms. She had to see this transformation again.

As she walked, a smile bloomed across her features. She had always worried about the ones left behind, that is why she fought her own sickness as she did. She didn't want Sesshomaru to be without parents. It would be a fair trade if her son's human mate could help save full demon pups. Eventually, her human blood would be breed back out of their line.

She walked into the sitting room and was shocked at the scene before her. The boy was on Nev's lap, in her arms.

"It's all right, sweetie. I won't let anyone hurt you and I understand what is going on inside your head. You are angry at your parents for leaving you alone, but yet you miss them terribly. I'm going to tell you that it's okay to feel that way. I felt the same when I lost my parents, and I was almost grown.", she whispered to him.

He cuddled tighter into her embrace and cried a little. She rocked him, and whispered nonsense to him. A knock at the door, and Nev called out, "A few moments, please."

She smiled down at him, "Why don't we go wash your face and hands, while the maid sets up your food? That way no one will see your weakness."

The boy nodded at her, wide eyed. "She is human, but understands me.", he thought. He got up and followed her to the bathroom. They sat on the edge of the tub, while she gently washed him.

She gave him a huge smile, "My you are a handsome young man. I think my mate might just be a little jealous of you."

He grinned at her, knowing who her mate was. His own Mama had told him of Lord Sesshomaru and that he should find him, after she died.

Suddenly, her hand flew to her stomach. She gave him a beautiful smile, "My pup just moved. Would you like to feel?" She moved his hand to the small mound, pressing it to it.

He pulled his hand away as if burned, when the pup gently kicked it. She laughed a little, "My son, Daniel, did the same thing when he felt it the first time."

Ken face crumpled as he remembered the belly his Mama had. She had said it was his little brother, but he died with her. His anger and pain threatened his control, and he couldn't let that happen again. It had been like he lost who he was and was just now remembering.

Ken felt a sudden sadness, and tears spilled over from his eyes. He was certain Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't help him as Mama said he would. He already had a mate and son, with another pup on the way. He would not help the son of a friend.

He felt her pull him into her arms. She didn't say a word, just held him and rocked. He felt a cool wash cloth on his face, bringing relief to his burning eyes and hot cheeks.

He snuggled to her, feeling the caring and concern flowing out of her. He knew she would never hurt him, and she wouldn't let anyone else.

After he calmed back down, she smiled at him. "A little better? Would you like to try to eat something?"

The bathroom door suddenly flew open and the Lady Chiyo stood there. Instantly, Ken was on his feet, eyes streaking red and growling low. Lady Chiyo's eyes widened.

Nev touched him, "Ken it's okay. This is the Lady Chiyo. My mate's Mother. Lady Chiyo this is Ken."

Her prostrated himself before her, "I apologize deeply for my actions, my Lady. I was unsure you didn't mean harm to Lady Neveah."

Chiyo gave the boy a brilliant smile, "Apology accepted. I came to see what was taking so long?"

"We were just coming out, Mother Chiyo.", Nev said.

As they sat down to eat, Chiyo looked at Ken. "You look familiar to me. Tell me the names of your parents.", she ordered.

"You may know of my father. His name was Kenta, general to Daichi, Lord of the Northern Lands. My mother was Ai.", he said.

"Kami", Chiyo breathed, reaching for the bell to call the maid. As she entered, she said, "Go get Lord Sesshomaru now. Tell him it is urgent."

Sesshomaru was already on his way to Nev's rooms. The guard had come to him in a panic, telling him of the feral pup and what happened. He opened the shoji and stepped inside, to find a young pup standing in front of his mate. Ready to defend her, if necessary.

Instantly, Ken recognized him and bowed deeply. "My Lord Sesshomaru."

This was no feral pup he thought. Thinking his guard didn't know what he was talking about. He looked at Ken, "Where are your parents?"

"They are dead, my Lord. My lady mother sent me to you to ask for help in seeking vengeance.", he answered.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, he looked to his own mother. "He was feral, Sesshomaru. Neveah, brought him back to us.", she grinned.

Sesshomaru digested the information and put it aside, so he could deal with the problem at hand. "Tell me.", he ordered.

Ken began, explaining that his father had taken them into the woods, so that Mother could birth her pup. They had left early, so that they could spend some time together. No one knew where they were going, but Lord Daichi, and that they weren't expected back until the pup was six months old.

"One day these human men showed up at their our house, demanding to see Father. As soon as he came out, he was shot down. They didn't do the honorable thing and fight him, they just killed him. Then, they let the sickness take Mother and my little brother to Father.", he said.

"How did you get to my lands, before your anger took over?", he asked.

"Mother still lived when I left. She sent me to you, but I know she is gone. I can feel it.", he answered.

Nev looked at Sesshomaru, "Hunt them down. They don't deserve to live for this." She burst into tears, for telling her mate to take a life.

Chiyo could feel the pain coming from Nev. She put her arms around her, "Child, sometimes you must take a life to preserve another. Vengeance for Ken, will be a new beginning for him, it will go a long way to help diffuse his anger."

"Is this the house that was your Grandfather's?", he asked. Ken nodded, Sesshomaru spun on his heel. He yelled for his captain, and the went down the hall.

Sesshomaru was livid, that bitch was going to die. The only other who knew of that house was Kagura, he had taken her there once to meet Kenta and Ai.

He contacted Daichi and told him what was happening and requested to take guards there to see. Daichi immediately agreed to it, then asked about Ken.

"How did the child tell you? He would be feral, he has no close kin.", he asked.

Pride was in Sesshomaru's voice, "My mate brought him back to us. She got his youkai to calm."

"REALLY? Well, Sesshomaru, when were you going to tell anyone you had taken a mate? She must be really special to calm a feral pup.", he chuckled.

"This Sesshomaru was waiting to introduce her at our mating ceremony. Mother and Neveah are planning it now.", he announced.

"I will expect an invitation shortly then.", he grinned, wondering what female finally landed the great dog demon Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru hung up and turned to his captain, "Gather some men. We need to go to the Northern Lands."

One month later...

Nev sighed and threw down the blanket she was knitting. She got up and paced in the sunshine of the garden. Where they had been watching Daniel, Ken, and Kyo playing together.

Chiyo knew the reasons she was restless.

"He is fine. My son is the strongest out there.", she said, not looking up from her embroidery.

"Mother, I miss him so badly. I crave his arms around me.", she sighed.

Chiyo gave her an indulgent smile, "I would expect no less." She hid her surprise as she looked up to see her son, standing behind his mate.

Nev felt arms encircle her, "I have missed you in my arms as well."

Nev's face blushed with happiness and she turned in his arms. "Sesshomaru.", she breathed, reaching up to stroke his face, then she burst into tears.

Sesshomaru's face registered his shock and his mother shook her head at him. He tightened his arms around her and calmed her.

"I'm so happy to see you.", she said, between her tears. His mother got up and motioned to the boys, leaving them alone.

He reached down and wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her. The taste of her brought all his pent up need out. He bent and picked her up, carrying her threw the house to their bed.

He laid her down and shredded the clothing from her body, his eyes perusing her milk filled breasts and the mound that contained his daughter. He bent over and kissed it, whispering to the pup inside, causing her to kick him.

He smiled at Nev and shredded his own clothes off, then fell on her like a man starved. "I...just...need...to...taste...you...my...angel.", he said, between kisses traveling down from mouth to her core.

He buried his face there and breathed deeply. He snaked his tongue out to lick her, causing her to moan. He grinned and delved into her center, his tongue finding her little nub.

Nev began crying out, arching her hips into him. Her hands clenching fistfuls of hair. She threw her head back and screamed his name out, not caring if any heard.

Sesshomaru chuckled to himself, and began to lick and suckle that nub again. He liked to make her scream, he knew it embarrassed her that they were heard making love.

"Sesshomaru, please, I need you inside me.", she begged him.

He pulled away from her, instructing her to her knees. He moaned as she presented herself to him. Unable to stop, he buried himself in her to the hilt.

She cried out and pushed herself back against him. "Oh, yes my love. Please, don't stop.", her voice husky with need.

He began to move in her, and she did something unexpected. She reared up and placed her hands on the wall, turned her head and looked at him. She began backing into his forward thrusts, and moaning.

Her action set him off, he began pounding into her. Nev meeting his every thrust, begging for more and to make it harder. He felt her tighten and heard her screams. Her orgasm triggered his and he buried himself in her and spilled his seed.

He pulled out of here, falling to the bed and taking her with him. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands finding her belly. He closed his eyes and just breathed in her scent.

Finally, he sighed, "Mate, I have been unable to find the ones responsible for Ken's parents murders. We are still looking, but I came home to make sure you were okay."

Nev nodded, "Sesshomaru, I understand that Ken has no one to take him. I would like to adopt him. He, Daniel, and Kyo have become very close and I would worry about separating them."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "No need to request that. Ken is my god son. He was meant to come here to me. Now, let's go take a shower and I will see for myself how well the boy is doing."


	13. Chapter 13

Sadly, they aren't mine. I only use them for my wicked fantasies.

A/N Kuma- bear

Chapter 13

Sesshomaru spent the night with Nev and left at first light. He left her exhausted, but happy in their bed.

He thought about Ken and how well adjusted he seemed. His anger was lessening in intensity, and he was not surprised it was his mate's doing.

She inspired his men, they looked to her as something to be protected. He noticed that Ken reacted the same way. She drew them like moths to a flame.

His mother said that there are a few stories out there about women such as Neveah. That their goodness drew a demon to them, and that sometimes they were used as bait to catch demons.

He sighed and put the thoughts of his mate and the growing family he had. Turning them instead to finding Kagura, he knew she had to be close. What he didn't understand was why was she using humans.

"It maybe that humans are immune to Neveah's charms.", his youkai spoke up. Sesshomaru silently agreed with it. These humans were mercenaries, hired to do a specific job. The only one they caught died before giving any information.

He was heading back to Daichi's to start looking again. They were hiding from them very well, evidently someone in their group was good at covering scents. He began planning their deaths, one by one, including Kagura.

No evidence pointed to her, but he knew she was behind this. She couldn't get to Neveah, so she was trying to hurt him in any way she could. Her death would long in coming and pain filled as she waited for it.

Chiyo watched from the window as Sesshomaru left. She sighed and got up from her window seat. She knew that now would be the perfect time to show Neveah, the one secret the Lady of this house always kept.

She wasn't going to show her, she didn't think Neveah could understand. Then, she saw what Neveah did with Ken, and a little hope stole into her heart.

She went to her son's door, knowing that was where she would be, and knocked. "Yes?", Nev's voice called out.

"Neveah, I must talk with you. Now, while no one else is awake and Sesshomaru is not here.", she said.

She came to the door and slid it open, "Mother, what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. It's something I must show you and no one else but, the Ladies of this house should know.", she explained.

Nev nodded, "All right, give me a moment to dress?"

Chiyo smiled, she could smell sex all over her. "At least she is taking care of my son's needs. If she continues the way she has been. My son will spend the rest of his days happy.", she thought.

Chiyo waited patiently for Nev, and motioned her to follow. As they walked, Chiyo spoke to Neveah. "What I am about to show you is a secret. One that only the Lady of the Western Land is privy to. We are going to a part of this castle that no one knows of, save for myself and the captains of the guard."

Quickly she went into her apartment, and to a corner in the floor. She bent down and lifted it, indicating that Nev go down the stairs that had been revealed. Chiyo followed her, closing the hatch as she came down.

What Nev found at the bottom of the stairs was a well lit hall with doors lining each side of it. She could pick up sounds coming from behind the doors and gave Chiyo an odd look.

"Behind these doors you will find all the feral pups that have ever been brought to me. There are still one or two still alive from when I mated Touga and was brought here for the first time.", Chiyo told her.

"It has always been part of our duties to care for these pups and try to calm their youkai. Sadly, none of us have ever really been able to reach more than one or two over our lifetimes. I have even kept the ones that were completely hopeless, I found I couldn't kill not one.", she admitted.

"This duty will be passed on to you, after your mating. We will need the captain to accompany you, to provide protection for you, and to lift that hatch.", Chiyo smiled at her.

"So, you weren't going to kill Ken?", Nev asked.

"No, child. I always hope that the child can regain control of it's youkai, and become a productive member of demon society. After I saw what you did for Ken, I decided to let you in on this sooner. I'm curious to see if you can help any of these pups.", Chiyo announced.

"I always act like we are putting the pup down. I would not want any coming here to torture these poor pups, or to look at them as if they were an oddity. That's why the secrecy, to protect them.", she smiled at Nev, who was already hurrying to the first door.

She looked in and saw a young female cat demon, she had bright orange hair and brilliant green eyes. Nev thought the pup about ten years old, and her heart went out to her.

She gave her a big smile, then looked at Chiyo. "Does she have a name?", she asked.

"No. She has never spoken. I have always called her Koi. She's the only female.", Chiyo answered.

Nev turned back to the girl, "Hi, Koi. My name is Neveah. If it's all right, I would like to come visit you."

The girl looked up at Nev and smiled at her. Chiyo gasped, "She has never done that. Neveah, these pups are the reason you and my son were fated to be together. I have been searching for a way to help them. There are too few full demons left in this world and these few would add to those numbers."

Nev smiled at Chiyo, "Let's see what we can do for them. Together, we can help them. I'm certain of it. I would like to look in on the rest of them, if I may?"

Together they walked down the hall, briefly speaking with each pup. Then, Chiyo led her through that door into a large room. Off to one side a gurney sat at the ready, and medical equipment. "This is the infirmary. I have a physician to come and care for them. I, also, bring pups here if it seems calm enough to be in the same room with.", she explained, pointing to the small seating area.

Then they walked back down the other side of the hallway, to the last door. Inside this room, was a fully grown male bear demon. "He has been here since I became their guardian. We have never been able to get anywhere near him, unless we tranquilize him first.", Chiyo told her over the vicious growling coming from inside the cell.

Nev sent him a smile and the growling stopped. The bear demon just stared at her, like he had never seen a human female before.

"This has been very hard on you, I'm sure. All this time, no daylight or freedom. How about you and I work on changing that?", she said to him.

The demon's inner youkai was fascinated, "Never have we seen one so beautiful. Our life for her, she requires much protection, none should ever hurt her." He could smell that she was mated, and that her mate was powerful. He knew that he could never have her, but would still do anything for her.

Neveah looked at Chiyo, "Can we open the door? I see he is shackled, and I promise to stay out of his reach."

Chiyo nodded and opened the door, "Remember, just step inside. No closer." Neveah stepped inside and the demon shied away, pulling himself away from her, trying to hide.

"It's okay. I just wanted to come introduce myself to you.", she smiled at him. "I am Neveah, mate to Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands.", she gave him a small bow.

He looked up at her, then his eyes grew wide at her belly. She laughed a little, "Our first pup. A little girl. May I ask you something?"

His gaze fell on her, "Would you like someone to come and talk with you? I'm sure you get very bored in here all day."

Chiyo, who had been watching from the door, gasped. The demon's eyes actually flashed, like he was getting his youkai under control. Then, he stood and just stared at her again.

"I'll take that as a yes. Perhaps, I will come again tomorrow.", she gave him another bow and left the cell.

Chiyo blinked back tears as she locked the cell door, not letting Neveah see her weakness. She couldn't stop the excitement that flowed through her. " Finally, after all these millenia, someone who could help their lost pups, and she turns out to be human.", she thought, then snorted to herself.

Then it dawned on her, "Inu Yasha's mother was probably like Neveah, and that was what pulled Touga from her side." She began to understand why Touga did what he did. She wouldn't forgive him, but wasn't as angry at him.

Over the next month and a half, Neveah made a daily trip down those stairs. She took special treats to them and just talked. She told the stories that Chiyo told her, and about Naraku and Inu Yasha's quest for the Shikon-no-tama.

She always stopped to visit the male, and would sit and talk with him. She would leave the cell door open and sat on a stool right inside the door. As she would talk she would knit, he would just watch her hands as she created a large afghan.

The colors she used reminded him of something, but his memory was fuzzy. Suddenly, he heard, "Finished, at last." He watched as she tied it off, and snipped the yarn.

She gave him a huge grin, "I made this for you. I know you don't need anything to keep you warm, but sometimes I think it's nice to wrap up in a blanket and just relax."

She put her needles and the scissors in the bag she had, and stood folding the blanket up. She took a step to him and held it out. "Go ahead, take it. It is for you.", she gave him a trusting smile.

He wouldn't come near her, afraid that he would be beaten or given that stuff that made him sleep.

She looked at him, her eyes soft, "I will trust that you won't hurt me, if you trust that I won't hurt you."

His hand shot out and snatched the afghan from her, and raised it to his nose, smelling her scent. It made him think of being outside in the sunshine, running free. He unfolded it and wrapped it around him, her scent swirling around him.

He tried to smile back at her, but didn't know if he had it right. He knew it was a long time since anyone had been this kind to him. Not since Mother and Father.

Nev noticed the forced grin and said, "I'm glad that you like it. I must go now, my mate will be home soon and I need to attend to him."

The demon sighed and lay down on his futon, afghan still wrapped around him. "I will see you tomorrow.", she whispered, and slipped out of the cell.

The captain locked the cell and looked at her. "My Lady, he has grown so calm since you have been coming. I feel glad for him, to gain a little control after so long has to feel wonderful. I'm sure if our lord knew, he would be very pleased.", he said.

"Thank you, Captain. I want them to get better. They have a right to a normal or almost normal life, like anyone else.", she said. She went up the stairs to her mate and family.

Two weeks later...

Chiyo and Neveah sat in the sitting room with Daniel, Ken, Kyo and a pup about their ages. They listened as Chiyo told a story about powerful demon lord and his lady, how they worked together to bring some order to the demon world.

All their heads snapped up at the sounds of a pop, pop coming from far away. Chiyo heard the footsteps on the stairs and said, "Pups, not a sound." She slipped from the room, only to back right back into it.

A huge blond male followed her in, an AK-47 aimed at her chest. "Well, well. Looks like I hit the jackpot. I was sent after the Mother, and I get the whole family.", he grinned, eyes ice.

"Bob, go get the boss. I got 'em all.", he yelled, eyes staying on Chiyo. "Lady, make one move and I'll send you to your mate.", he warned.

Nev jumped up, "What is the meaning of this? Who do you think you are, coming into my home and acting like you own it? Get out, before my mate shreds you to pieces."

"Lady, you will be dead before he ever gets here.", he announced.

"No, she and I have some games to play first. You think you can bewitch what should be mine and take my place?", Kagura pronounced as she entered the room.

He eyes swept coldly over Lady Chiyo, "So, you accept a HUMAN as his mate?"

"Neveah is meant for my son. His mark is proof enough for me, as well as what she has done for the feral pups that are trapped inside themselves. She makes Sesshomaru happy, which is something you could have never done for him.", she hissed back.

Kagura looked around in disgust, "Separate them, lock them up with these ferals and let's see what happens."

Kagura drug Nev by the arm and made her watch as each of the pups was locked in a cell with a feral. She cried out when they put Daniel in the same cell as the bear demon. Kagura chuckled, "He'll make a tasty little meal."

Kagura yanked Nev back into the sitting room and shutting the door behind her. "I tried to get you to leave, but you wouldn't. Now, I am forced to kill you. First, you are going to listen to the sound of your pups dying at the hands of demons like the one you mated.", she growled.

Nev closed her eyes and began to pray, and to call for her mate with her mind. She knew it was a long shot, but hoped their bond was strong enough without her mark. She thought since he got so sick, that she might reach him.

Sesshomaru sat in Daichi's office going over the latest intelligence with him. "We lost them again. That's the third time this week.", he growled.

"Sesshomaru, we will pick up their trail again. I've already called Koga and he has his pack looking for them. Be patient.", Daichi was trying to calm him.

Sesshomaru jumped up and began pacing the floor, then stopped dead. His face registering shock. He heard the words very clearly, "Sesshomaru, they have us all. They are armed to the teeth and Kagura is with us. Please, we need you."

He looked to Daich, "Call Inu Yasha tell him to meet me at my home. Tell him not to tell Kagome, but that Kagura has them all. I know Kyo is with them." He walked out onto the balconey and created an energy ball and flew off to his mate.

He tried sending a calming thought to Neveah, knowing she had to be terrified. He could only hope she got it.

Neveah sat and faced Kagura, "Walk away now, and I will ask Sesshomaru to let you live." Kagura only laughed at her. Suddenly, she heard, "Don't worry, mate. I am coming to your side."

She looked at Kagura, "That will be the last laughter you ever utter. Sesshomaru comes to me and I have called him. You should pray that your death will be swift." She threw her head back and laughed wildly. Showing Kagura bravery even though she was scared to death.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own them. Author breaks down into heart wrenching sobs.

Chapter 14

The bear demon picked up on Nev's distress, and stared as a small, dark human boy was roughly shoved into the cell with him. He heard a strange female's voice say he was going to eat the child and heard Neveah cry out.

He looked at the boy as the bolt slid into place. The boy looked him in the eye, "You must be Kuma. You are who my Mom has told me about. She calls you Kuma, because she doesn't know your name."

"My Mom is in trouble and Sesshomaru-sama is not home. So, it is up to us to save her. Will you help me or kill me?", he asked, his eyes hopeful.

"The Lady was in danger?", he lifted his hands, showing his shackles.

Daniel took a deep breath, he knew what he was about to do was very, very dangerous and it was his only choice. He slipped his hand into his pocket, and pulled out a paper clip.

"I hope you won't hurt me and that I can make this work.", he said. Taking a tentative step toward the demon, then indicated for him to hold his arms out.

"I'm going to try to get those off, and then we can figure out about the door.", fear shined from his eyes.

As the boy got closer, he could smell Neveah on him. He grinned at his words, not knowing how to tell the boy the reason he was shackled, was that he could get out of this room.

He watched as the boy straightened the paper clip and slipped it into the lock on his shackles. He heard a click and a triumphant cry from the boy. Quietly the boy laid down the first cuff of his shackle, then went to work on the second.

Daniel grinned at him as the second lock clicked open, again the cuff was caught and laid to the ground quietly.

The demon went to the door, and began to push at the wood, causing it to crack. Immediately, he stopped pushing and looked to Daniel. He could see he was thinking, then Daniel broke into a huge grin.

He indicated for Kuma to push on the door, as he did, Daniel screamed to cover the sound of the cracking wood.

Neveah heard Daniel's screams and began to cry quietly for her son and Kuma. Kagura laughed wildly.

The door finally gave way and luck was on Kuma's side. The only guard left there was leaning against the wall, listening to Daniel's screams. Kagura had sent the rest to keep Sesshomaru busy while she took care of her business. Kuma's claws dug into the guard's throat, tearing it out and splattering Daniel in his blood.

The man slid silently to the wall, and Daniel knelt pulling a .38 caliber gun from a holster at his side and the cell door keys from his pocket. His eyes met Kuma's, "You are stronger and better able to fight than I am. Go find Sesshomaru-sama and bring him to us. He does not know of this place."

Kuma nodded and headed up the stairs, to find the one who could help them. Daniel turned and went to the door that Kyo was locked behind. "Kyo, are you okay?", he whispered.

"Daniel-chan, how did you get out?", Kyo asked. Daniel opened his cell door, allowing both Kyo and the feral raccoon demon free. Both nodded at him and one by one Daniel opened all the cell doors. Allowing all the pups free, and sent them to help Kuma get out of the house.

He told Kyo and Ken to stay with him. Then went to release the Lady Chiyo. "Where are the pups?", she demanded.

"I set them on who would hurt us.", he said and Chiyo could hear human screams. Daniel looked at her matter of factly, "They will come back. They love Mom."

Sesshomaru landed outside the gates of his ancestral home, his heart thudding in his chest. He was so worried for his angel, nothing must happen to her. He could hear human screams, and smelled human blood, but none belonged to his family.

He jumped up and over the gates, his claws ready for battle. As he landed a bear demon appeared before him. Sesshomaru caught a faint whiff of Neveah's scent and growled at the demon.

Kuma shook his head and turned walking toward the house, then broke into a run. Sesshomaru took off after him, feeling the need to follow this demon he had never met.

As they ran, he saw all manner of young demons killing and mutilating humans that seemed to be swarming his house.

"Wait.",he called to the bear demon and ran into his study. He grabbed Bakusaiga and Tenseiga, then nodded for him to continue. Unsheething Bakusaiga he backed up this demon who seemed to know where to go.

They ran across a couple of humans, each of the demons took on a one. Dispatching them quickly.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the ran into his Mother's apartments, and he saw the open hatch. The demon looked at him and headed down the stairs, as Sesshomaru walked to the opening he could smell his mother, mate, and the pups.

Then Sesshomaru picked up Inu Yasha's voice as he worked his way through his house, hunting his brother and pup.

Sesshomaru, went to the opening and got the attention of the demon. "Another comes to help. He is my brother and one of those pups is his.", he said.

Chiyo ran to the room that Kagura held Neveah in, Ken and Kyo on her heels, Daniel a little farther back. She burst through the door and jumped between Neveah and Kagura. Kyo right at her side, Ken attacked Kagura with a fierce scream.

Kagura threw the young boy off and into the stone wall. He slid down it, and lay unmoving on the ground.

Nev cried out, "No." Unthinking she ran out from behind Lady Chiyo and to Ken. She fell clumsily to her knees, at his side.

"Little one, oh little one. No", she said. Ken looked up at her with pain filled eyes, and she began to quietly cry.

Kagura turned to her, "Bitch, there is your mistake." She used her Fuujin no Mai, sending it to kill Nev. Before they could get to her the pup jumped up between Nev and the blades, being cut down instantly.

Nev screamed and threw herself on top of the boy. "No baby, you have it wrong. I was supposed to protect you, not the other way around.", she began sobbing.

"Kagura, you must still deal with me.", Chiyo's voice was ice. Suddenly, the sound of a gun cocking brought silence.

Daniel stood beside Chiyo, a small .38 special in his hands, evidently taken from their human guard. He grinned at her, "You know, my real mom showed me how to use one of these. Maybe she knew I would have to use one to save my Mom." He squeezed the trigger and got lucky, the bullet hit it's mark, right between her eyes.

Kagura looked at him, shock registered on her face, and crumpled to the ground dead. Daniel dropped the gun and ran to his mother's side. "Mommy, it's okay. He loved you and wanted to protect you.", he wrapped his arms around her, trying his best to comfort her.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha burst through the door to see Daniel comforting Nev, Lady Chiyo standing there stunned look on her face, and Kagura dead.

Chiyo looked at Sesshomaru, "Daniel shot her."

Sesshomaru sheathed Bakusaiga and walked over to Daniel, saying, "Daniel, move Neveah away from him."

Daniel nodded, "Come on, Mom. We need to get you out of here. I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama, will make sure he is taken care of."

Nev stood using Daniel's arm for balance, her center of gravity off from her advanced stage of pregnancy.

Chiyo hurried to her side, giving Daniel a wide smile. The pride in her gaze made Daniel stand a little straighter and to hold his chin higher.

He looked to his friend and wanted to cry. Daniel hoped with all his heart that he was with his parents, who he missed so much.

Daniel didn't understand why Sesshomaru would remove his other sword and wave it over Ken's body. His eyes grew wide at the sudden movement of his chest and the little moan that came out of him.

Daniel's eyes grew huge, "Mom, look." Awe evident in his voice and on his face.

Nev looked up as Ken was standing up and she cried out. She ran to him and pulled him tight to her. "Why did you do that? I thought I lost you forever.", tears streamed down her cheeks.

Then slowly, starting with the bear demon, pups of all ages made their way into the room that Nev was in.

Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide as he realized that these pups were all feral pups, some of their eyes still a dangerous red. Each came in and stood in front of Nev. As she saw each one, she began to cry harder. Thankful that they all were safe. Impatiently, she wiped at her eyes, "You should not have done this. You could have been killed, then what would I do?"

She opened her arms and each pup was hugged, receiving a whispered chiding. Until, she got to Kuma. Tears filled her eyes again, "Look you are free. I told you that you could do it, and I'm honored to have helped you to gain it." She threw her arms around him and hugged.

Kuma's eyes flew to Sesshomaru, who suddenly seemed to be looking away. He knew his mate was hugging Kuma as a thank you, nothing more. Still, Kuma felt uncomfortable and stepped away from her as fast as possible.

"Would you like to stay here? At least for a while, until you are ready to live on your own? The world is vastly different than you would remember. If you remember at all.", Sesshomaru offered.

Kuma bowed to them, turning he went back to his cell and sat on his Futon. Neveah smiled at Sesshomaru, "I think he means yes."

"Mother and Neveah, what is this place and where did all these feral pups come from?", he demanded.

His Mother smiled at him, "It is a very long story and begins with a secret. I will be happy to tell it to you, but first things first. There is a huge mess here, and I don't know where to begin."

"I say we start by getting out of here. Come on, everyone. I think the pups will be okay, but if the show signs of stress we can bring them back here. This is a familiar place for them.", Nev said. She didn't wait for an answer, just turned and strode out of the door and down the hall.

She stopped by the door of Kuma's cell, "Come Kuma, let's get you into the real world." Dutifully, he stood and followed. They all did, up the stairs and into the living room. As they arrived the first of the servants began returning from their hiding spots, and began the clean up.

While the servants worked, Chiyo and Neveah spent the next several hours explaining about the feral pups and the secret of the castle. "My son, this has been going on since this castle was built. I think at one time the master was told, but then it became a secret kept by the Lady of these lands.", Chiyo said.

Sesshomaru nodded stunned that there was a part of his home he didn't know about. "What are we going to do with twelve pups and a full grown demon, no better than a pup?", he asked.

Neveah smiled at him, "Why keep them of course. Unless, they meet someone they would rather live with."

Sesshomaru grew pale at the thought of sixteen pups under his roof. Nev reached up and stroked his cheek, "You Mother wanted grandpups. How can we refuse her? Besides, I know we can do this."

Sesshomaru could refuse his angel nothing and nodded his agreement. She threw herself into his arms, "Thank you , my love."

Three weeks later...

Chiyo, Nev, and all the pups sat in her sitting room. They were working on language with the pups, trying to get them to communicate with words instead of grunts and gestures.

Nev squirmed in her seat again, looking for a more comfortable position. Her back had been hurting all day, and now was feeling cramps in her belly. Suddenly, she had to pee and right now. She groaned and stood up, then rushed to her bathroom.

As she closed the door, a huge gush of water poured from her. "Mother!!", she called out. Worried for the pup.

Chiyo opened the door and saw the water and smiled. "How long have you been having pains?", she asked.

"I've had a back ache all day, and just a little cramping for about an hour. Then this, what's wrong?", she demanded.

"Nothing, you are in labor. It's time to see your daughter.", Chiyo announced. She reached out and grabbed onto Nev's arm.

"Come, Neveah, we must get you to bed and call the doctor.", she said.

"We have to call Sesshomaru first.", Nev announced, causing Chiyo to smile. Her son was never far from Neveah's thoughts.

Chiyo helped her change and into the bed. Then handed her the phone, Nev grinned and dialed.

Sesshomaru answered it two rings, "What is it, Neveah?"

A pain gripped her belly and Nev moaned, "The pup, it's time."

"I'll be right home.", he hung up and looked at the board members. "I must go home, my daughter is on her way.", he stood and strode out of the meeting.

Several hours later, Sesshomaru sat in the sitting room waiting for word about his mate and pup.

Inu Yasha looked at him, "They will be fine." He looked over at Kagome surrounded by pups, and Chiyo fussing over his twins. He was a bit surprised by that, considering how he came into the world, but Sesshomaru's mother seems to have changed toward Kagome and him.

A loud wail was heard and all the adults looked at each other. The doctor came out of the room grinning, "Come and meet you daughter, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru was heading into the room, before the words were completely out. He opened the door and stepped inside. Nev looked up at him and smiled, "Come see our pup, my love."

He walked over and sat on the bed beside her. Then looked down into the bundle in her arms. She bore his coloring and had a tiny quarter moon in the center of her forehead. The pup opened her eyes and he saw that they were his as well, but the pup's facial features were just like her mother's. The pup let out a tired sigh and closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru kissed Nev, many times. "She is beautiful, just like her mother. Let's name her Hana. It means flower.", he said. Neveah nodded and smiled at him.

Sesshomaru pulled Nev into his arms and held both his mate and new pup in his arms. "Father asked me one time if I had someone to protect. I scoffed at him then, now I understand. Having you and all our pups to protect, gives more meaning to my life.", he spoke.

"Mother always told me that she prayed for someone who would care for me and be there for me. I think her prayer was answered, for I found him.", she smiled up at him.

A knock at the door admitted Chiyo and everyone else in the sitting room. Each of the pups looked at the new pup and smiled. They knew that this was the one who kicked their hands when Lady Neveah put them on her belly.

Except Ken, he took one look at Hana and dropped to his knees before her. "My life for her.", he stated, causing the demons to gasp. After he left, Sesshomaru explained to Neveah that meant that Ken would protect her for life, and he would be willing to mate her, when she is grown.

Neveah looked down at her newborn, "Well, breaking hearts already."

Chiyo looked at Nev, and noticed how tired she was. She walked over and took the sleeping pup, then laid her in the cradle. "Neveah, you need some rest. I will speak with you later.", she turned and hustled all but Sesshomaru from the room.

Nev laid back into Sesshomaru's embrace and fell into a deep sleep.

One Month later...

Nev stood in a blue and gold kimono, representing Sesshomaru's color and house. Chiyo smiled at her obvious nervousness. She held out her hand, "It's time." Nev smiled and grabbed Chiyo's hand.

She led her to stand before Sesshomaru, dressed similarly to her. The ceremony was brief and over quickly. Then, their pup was brought before those gathered there.

Sesshomaru lifted Hana high and announced her name and the names of her parents. Then, surprising Neveah, he named all her adopted siblings. "Please, come and welcome our newest daughter. For we are happy that she has come to live with us.", he said.

The congregation clapped for them as Sesshomaru led Neveah to sit at his side as his new mate.

Slowly, the group came forward to meet Nev and to see the new pup. Many dropped to their knees and swore feality to Sesshomaru and his mate.

Neveah was tired after her day, but had a surprise for her new mate. She felt almost as nervous as that Christmas night, when she first came to him. She came out of the bathroom, wearing a see through nightie of blue, shot with gold.

Sesshomaru looked up to see Neveah standing there in next to nothing and groaned. She smiled at him and joined him in bed. Her lips finding his, he growled and pulled her tight to him.

"It's not too soon?", he asked.

"The doctor said it would be fine.", she pulled him back down to her mouth.

He pulled away from her again, "You must do exactly as I say." She nodded wide eyed. His mouth found hers and his hands roved her body. He found her curves a little fuller after giving birth, but liked it.

His kisses were like a drug, and she shuddered as his mouth moved down to her mating mark. His hands found her breasts and then his mouth. He moaned at the taste of her milk. Her hands found his head and pulled him to her, "Harder." Then, moaned as he did as she asked.

His mouth found it's way down to her mound, and he delved in like a man starved. She cried out and arched her hips into him. She screamed his name as she climaxed and he smiled to himself.

He pulled away from her, he needed to be in her now. He reached up and sliced his shoulder open. "Bite down on me as I enter you and don't let go.", he said.

She felt him slide into her and did as she was told. The taste of his blood set her on edge, it was like he was actually part of her. She could feel how badly he needed her, she growled at him and jerked her hips.

Sesshomaru bit down on the mark he had made on Neveah and he howled through the bite. He could feel the bond growing between them, even stronger than before. He could feel her orgasm building and worked to bring it on. He growled as he felt her climax, he was amazed that he was still hard and kept moving, pounding into her body.

He couldn't stop, he could feel her body meeting his and heard her moans and growls. Again, he felt her hitting her peak and this time he went with her. He regained his senses and looked down at her.

She wore a huge smile, his blood still on her lips. He kissed her, "My angel, forever at my side."

All her love for him in her eyes, "I will always stay with you. You are what I need to be happy."

He pulled out of her and laid down, pulling her into his embrace. "Sleep, angel. Our pup and I will be needing you soon.", he smiled at her.

She closed her eyes and drifted off. Dreams of a boy with his father's eyes in her head.

As Sesshomaru slipped off to slumber, also thinking off another pup in his life.

THE END

A/N - Again I apologize for taking so long to get this completed, and I thank you all for your patience. Tell me, do you think a sequel is in order?


End file.
